


Le plus mauvais plan qui soit

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: But lots of it, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, En fait on dirait une AU Cat's Eye, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Mais avec des zombies, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au chômage technique, Noi et Shin décident de finalement savoir lequel d'eux deux est réellement le plus fort pour passer le temps. Pour ça, ils prennent une fumée d'amnésie et se font croire qu'ils sont en fait les pires ennemis du monde. ... ça se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shin

"...... j'veux me battre, j'en ai marre..."

Si elle casse pas la gueule à quelqu'un tous les jours, Noi a tendance à devenir vite insupportable. Alors après trois jours de chômage technique, Shin sait qu'elle va bientôt exploser.

"Que veux-tu ? Y a rien à faire, y a rien à faire...", dit Shin en étendant ses jambes avant de replonger le nez dans son journal. "La semaine prochaine y a la nuit des morts-vivants à Hole, si tu veux on ira casser du zombie.  
\- Mais c'est maintenant que je veux de l'action !", s'écrie Noi avant de se fourrer du chocolat en bouche.  
"Va t'entraîner si tu t'emmerdes.  
\- Oui mais non, je veux affronter des vrais ennemis qui en jettent.  
\- ... même quand on a du boulot, on affronte surtout des nullos, hein...", commente Shin.  
"... c'est vrai, ça... En pourrait pas avoir des ennemis un peu plus coriaces, quand même ?  
\- Si tu voulais juste affronter les mecs les plus forts, t'aurais mieux fait de pas bosser pour En.", explique Shin. (Après tout, ça lui paraît évident qu'il vaut mieux être dans le groupe des losers quand on veut affronter des gens meilleurs que soi.)  
"Comment ça ?  
\- Ben si à la place d'être sa cousine, t'étais son ennemie jurée, tu pourrais l'affronter. Ca doit être un adversaire valable.  
\- En ? Bof, non, c'est pas le type de bataille qui me fait rêver.", dit Noi en se recoupant un bout de chocolat.  
"Ben moi je serais ton ennemi, alors."

Sur cette phrase, Noi reste immobile une seconde, avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne s'afficher sur son visage.

" ... putain, comme ce serait cool.  
\- ...... merci ?", dit Shin en levant un sourcil.  
"Nan, mais je veux dire : comme on serait trop de bons ennemis...  
\- ... tu penses ?", demande-t-il car c'est quelque chose qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment imaginé.  
"Certaine.  
\- Mouais, peut-être.", commente-t-il.  
  
Après tout, Noi est plutôt forte, et increvable, ce serait un joli challenge. Enfin bon, un temps, quoi, il ne doute pas de sa capacité à la battre.  
  
"Mais c'est moi qui gagnerais.", précise-t-il.  
"Tut tut tut, sûrement pas.", corrige-t-elle, et Shin relève le nez de son journal, cherche le regard de Noi.  
"On parie ?  
-... et comment on vérifie ça ?  
\- Chais pas, on va se later la gueule ?  
\- Nan, mais ça vérifie rien, ça. Si on était ennemis, j'irais franco avec vous.  
\- Ben tu peux aussi sans, hein.  
\- J'veux pas vous tuer par inadvertance.  
\- ... tu causes, tu causes, mais t'as juste peur de perdre, hein."

Noi semble réfléchir une seconde.  
Shin la connait par coeur : elle va finir par donner la façon la plus invraisembable qui soit de mener à bien ce pari.

"J'ai une super idée.", finit-elle par dire, et il sait déjà qu'il a vu juste.  
"... ah ?  
\- En est encore absent quoi, 15 jours ?  
\- A peu près, ouais.  
\- Voilà ce que je propose : on se trouve une fumée style amnésie qui nous fait croire qu'on est des ennemis jurés. On aura quinze jours pour voir qui gagnerait."

C'est clair que c'est tellement plus simple que d'aller dans une salle d'entraînement et de se taper dessus directement.

"Si on se bute l'un l'autre, ce sera pas top quand même.", précise Shin.  
"J'suis pas vraiment butable, hein...  
\- ... on sait jamais.  
\- Bon, ajout au scénario : vous bossez toujours pour En, mais pas moi. Comme j'suis sa cousine il vous a interdit de me buter même si j'suis son ennemie. Vous respectez bien les instructions comme ça en général, donc je me fais pas trop de souci.  
\- ... mouais. Et dans l'autre sens ?  
\- ...... si ça arrive, y a toujours Kikurage ?  
\- Super...", répond Shin, mais il referme son journal et continue de parler. "Non, mais t'adores te battre, hein ? Et je serais ton seul adversaire valable. Suffit qu'on te convainques que tu dois pas me buter pour pouvoir me réaffronter. Genre en fait t'es l'ennemie d'En, mais juste pour qu'on puisse se mettre dessus à intervalles réguliers."

Sincèrement, Shin n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il l'encourage dans des délires pareils.  
Peut-être qu'en fait il s'emmerde lui aussi.

"....... pourquoi je fais pas ça dans la vie ?", finit par demander Noi. "Ca me paraît vachement plus cool comme plan de carrière.  
\- Ouais, ben essaie déjà quinze jours avant de vouloir changer de boulot et de transformer ton partenaire en ennemi juré.  
\- Nan, mais c'est pas contre vous, hein.  
\- Heureusement que je te connais bien, parce que sinon je le prendrais mal.  
\- Faut pas dire ça comme ça. Un ennemi juré c'est super bien aussi.  
\- ... ou c'est juste toi qu'es dingue.  
\- Bon, alors, on le fait ?  
\- C'est n'importe quoi mais bon, comme ça au moins t'admettras qui est le plus balaise.  
\- Et on arrêtera de s'emmerder comme des rats morts.  
\- ...... putain, m'en parle pas.", conclut-il en foutant le journal à la poubelle.

 

* * *

 

Quand Shin voit débarquer Noi accompagnée, il se doute qu'elle a trouvé /la/ fumée qui leur permettra d'accomplir leur pari. La mage qui accompagne Noi est plutôt grande pour une fille (elle arrive à peu près la poitrine de Noi, donc), et a un masque en forme de livre assez perturbant.

"Sempai, voici Machiko, elle peut faire pile ce qu'on veut à deux/trois choses près.  
\- T'arrives toujours à trouver les fumées les plus improbables, hein ? Bon, alors, c'est quoi le plan ?  
\- J'ai pas de souci pour faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, par contre, le coup de transformer des partenaires en ennemis jurés, ça me paraît chaud.", explique Machiko.  
"Comment ça ?", demande Shin.  
"Ben en fait, si par exemple on veut faire croire à Noi-chan qu'elle n'a jamais bossé pour En et qu'elle est son ennemie, il faut que ma magie reconstruise des souvenirs à partir de ce qu'elle connaît. Comme leur relation est pas des plus cordiales, ça ne pose pas de souci...  
\- Jusque là, je suis.  
\- Par contre, reconstruire des souvenirs mauvais entre vous deux, ça me paraît plus dur, parce que de ce que Noi-chan m'a expliqué, vous êtes quand même plutôt potes. Si y a pas assez de faux souvenirs, ou qu'ils sont pas assez convaincants, l'illusion tiendra jamais.  
\- Ouais, donc en fait, ça peut pas marcher, quoi.", conclut Shin.  
"Sempai, écoutez jusqu'au bout.  
\- Ce que je peux faire, et qui sera le plus simple, c'est vous effacer tous les deux de la mémoire l'un de l'autre. Au moins, de ce point de vue-là, ce sera clair, net et sans embrouille. Je reconstruis une identité en tant que nettoyeur pour En qui bosse seul pour Shin, et pour Noi-chan un truc un peu plus compliqué où elle a jamais bossé pour En. Ensuite, pour faire de vous deux des ennemis, j'aurais dit : suffit de donner une raison à Noi-chan d'attaquer la résidence ou un truc du style.  
\- Oui, mais non, dans ce cas-là, je risquerais de buter des gens pour rien.", reprend Noi. "A la limite, je bute Shin par erreur, ce serait con mais on l'aurait un peu cherché...  
\- ... surtout fais comme si j'étais pas là, hein...", commente Shin.  
"Non, mais c'est hypothétique, sempai... enfin bon, voilà, ce serait pas grave, mais si je bute des larbins qui ont rien fait, quand même, ce serait triste.  
\- J'suis ravi de voir la valeur de mon existence à tes yeux.  
\- Nan mais c'est pas ça que j'ai dit.", soupire Noi. "Je dis qu'il faut que je sache que j'y vais pas pour buter du monde, mais pour me battre avec vous. Et pas pour vous buter non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est pas le but.  
\- Ben ça, Noi-chan, je pense que le plus simple c'est de bien goupiller vos nouvelles identités et ensuite de vous faire croire que vous vous êtes oubliés l'un l'autre pour raison X ou Y.  
\- Moui, pourquoi pas...", commente Noi, mais elle a pas l'air certaine de la fin.  
"Si le background est cohérent, je pense qu'on aura pas de souci pour y croire.", dit Shin. "Par contre, j'imagine qu'il faudra mettre d'autres gens dans le coup..."


	2. Noi

Quand Noi reprend conscience, elle est chez elle, dans son canapé, et se dit qu'elle a enfin compris ce que ça pouvait faire une gueule de bois parce que sa tête la fait terriblement souffrir.

"Ca va ?", demande Ebisu en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Noi se redresse et sa tête tourne un peu plus, mais elle attrape le verre d'eau.  
"Oh, putain, j'ai un de ces maux de crâne...  
\- C'est pas habituel, ça.  
\- Je pourrais même pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier.", soupire Noi. "... il s'est passé quoi, hier ?  
\- De ce que j'en sais, t'allais essayer de piquer le cristal du démon chez En, tu t'es battue avec Shin et comme ça s'est pas passé comme tu le souhaitais, t'as passé la nuit à prendre des fumées louches.  
\- Shin ? C'est qui, Shin ?  
\- Ben le nettoyeur d'En. Ton ennemi juré.  
\- Hein ?"

Bon, d'accord, elle a la tête dans un état lamentable, mais de là à oublier quelqu'un contre qui elle se bat...

"Le type avec le marteau et le masque en forme de coeur ?", explique Ebisu, mais Noi n'a aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir.  
" ... nan, vraiment, j'vois pas.  
\- Je sais pas quelle fumée zarb t'as consommée hier, mais faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse du dealer, parce que c'était de la bonne.  
\- Oh, c'est bon, te moque pas.", fait Noi en se levant. Sa tête la fait beaucoup moins soufrir, mais la mémoire lui revient pas. "Je ferai plus de connerie comme ça la prochaine fois.  
\- Moi j'm'en fous tant que tu paies ta part de loyer.  
\- ... j'en doute pas."  
  
Noi se lève, regarde autour d'elle. L'appart qu'elle partage avec Ebisu en coloc est pareil que d'habitude, mais pourtant, elle a comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Comme si elle avait rien à faire là alors que ça fait des mois qu'elle vit ici. Ca doit être un des effets secondaires des fumées de la nuit, parce que Noi voit pas trop ce qu'elle irait faire ailleurs.  
  
"Bon, donc, le cristal, je l'ai pas, et le type au marteau, je l'ai pas buté, c'est ça ?", résume-t-elle pour savoir où elle en est.  
"Nan, mais tu butes jamais Shin. C'est pas le but.  
\- Comment ça, c'est pas le but ? Je croyais que c'était mon ennemi juré ?  
\- Ben ouais, ça vous amuse de vous mettre dessus toutes les semaines. En tout cas tu m'as toujours dit que tu trouverais jamais un meilleur adversaire et que tu comptais bien le garder le plus longtemps possible.  
\- Alors d'un côté, je trouve ça hyper zarb de plus me souvenir d'un type comme ça, mais de l'autre, je me réjouis d'aller me bastonner avec un type comme ça."  
  
Noi s'assied à son bureau, attrape une carte.  
  
"Je vais annoncer à En que je reviens pour le cristal demain.", explique Noi.  
"En est pas là en ce moment. C'est pour ça que tu vises le cristal. Si tu tiens vraiment à dire que tu viens, écris à Shin.  
\- Bien sûr que j'écris que je viens. C'est tout l'intérêt de la chose... T'imagines, je trouve le cristal et personne me cale, où est l'intérêt ?  
\- Ca te fait un beau bijou ?  
\- Les bijoux, c'est cool, mais les bastons, c'est mieux."


	3. Shin

"Fujita, c'est quoi, ça ? J'y cale que dalle."  
  
Fujita s'approche, regarde la carte et penche la tête.  
  
"Ben c'est une annonce de Noi.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Ben... Noi.  
\- Mais j'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, moi.  
\- ... euh, z'êtes sûr ?  
\- A peu près, oui.  
\- Alors la fumée d'hier devait pas juste faire mal au crâne, hein.", commence Fujita, l'air soucieux. "C'est la cousine d'En. Elle peut pas le blairer et elle vient toujours fouiner dans ses affaires, faire foirer ses plans ou lui piquer des trucs. Et en général En vous demande de vous en occuper.  
\- Et j'l'ai pas encore butée ?  
\- Ben c'est sa cousine, il veut pas la voir mourir. Juste que vous l'empêchiez de mettre trop la merde, quoi. Mais sincèrement, vous savez plus qui est Noi ?  
\- ... si j'te dit que non !  
\- C'est dingue...", commente Fujita, et Shin sent que ça va vite l'énerver.  
"Et pourquoi elle m'écrit ?  
\- Ben elle écrit toujours ce qu'elle compte faire, pour qu'En vous envoie et que vous puissiez vous taper dessus. Vous êtes un peu ennemis jurés.  
\- ... putain, trop beau de se réveiller avec un ennemi juré qu'on savait pas qu'on avait...", soupire Shin. "Bon, je suppose que j'aurais qu'à la stopper cette nuit, de toute façon. Elle a quoi comme fumée ?  
\- Guérison.  
\- OK. Elle se bat correctement au moins ?  
\- Plus que correctement, je dirais.  
\- Une arme ?  
\- Non, pas que je sache...  
\- Bon, ben, je vais m'en occuper. De toute façon c'est un peu trop calme à mon goût, en ce moment..."  
 

* * *

  
A l'heure et au lieu dits sur la carte, Shin est au rendez-vous. Un peu crevé, parce que la nuit dernière était pas reposante (même s'il s'en souvient plus), mais aussi excité à l'idée de savoir venir un adversaire apparemment à la hauteur.  
Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Shin remarque une silhouette au bout du couloir. Il se relève, craque son cou et attend qu'elle s'approche.  
Ca doit être Noi.  
Enfin, si c'est bien une fille... elle doit faire quinze centimètres de plus que lui et est quasiment épaisse comme lui.  
  
Avec juste la luminosité des marquages de secours, Shin a du mal à distinguer les détails de son masque, mais y a très clairement écrit "Noi" sur sa tenue. Cible confirmée.  
Il sort son marteau, prend une longue inspiration.

"Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois...", dit-elle en s'approchant.

Va falloir qu'il parle un minimum s'il veut pas qu'elle cale qu'il sait plus qui elle est.

"Ouais, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais aller me pieuter, donc si on peut en finir tout de suite...  
\- Bonne idée.", dit-elle en relevant les poings.  
  
Il fait tourner le marteau autour de son poignet puis se jette sur elle, visant directement la tête. Elle évite de justesse et cherche à lui mettre un poing dans le ventre qu'il intercepte de sa main gauche.  
Putain, elle est pas qu'un petit peu forte.  
Ca va être génial.  
  
Il lui met un coup de genou dans le ventre, elle réplique d'un poing dans la figure et il se sent de suite plus en forme, même si elle attrape son col et le balance contre un mur dans la foulée. Il retombe sur ses pieds et avec une simple feinte, son marteau fait mouche, s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Noi et faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang. Elle arrive tout de même à lui mettre un coup de pied dans le torse qui le force à lâcher prise sur le marteau, qui reste planté dans son épaule.  
Elle le retire et lui renvoie comme si de rien n'était.  
  
"Tiens, je voudrais pas que tu te sentes désemparé.", raille-t-elle, et il sourit sous son masque.  
"Ce serait de la triche...", dit-il, et il balance son marteau au sol pour être fair-play. Après tout, elle vient de se prendre un méchant coup, il est déjà bien assez avantagé comme ça. Et puis c'est pas comme si son marteau était la seule corde à son arc...  
Au moment où le marteau touche le sol, il fauche ses pieds, lui donne un coup d'épaule pour la faire tomber à terre, mais elle l'emporte avec lui. Il lui met un coup de coude dans le thorax qui, s'il en juge au bruit, a dû craquer quelques côtes, mais elle réplique d'un coup de genou plus que costaud dans les parties et il tombe à la renverse, le souffle coupé.  
  
"Oups, c'est pas là que je visais...", dit-elle d'une voix guillerette en se relevant, mais elle lui laisse bizarrement le temps de s'en remettre un peu.  
C'est vraiment comme Fujita disait : elle vient pour se battre, très clairement pas pour le buter.  
Et c'est chouette un beau combat, mais Shin aime pas les gens qui prennent pas la baston au sérieux.  
  
Quand il est de nouveau redressé face à elle, elle revient vers lui, vise sa tête, son ventre, mais Shin évite sans trop de difficulté les coups. Un pas sur le côté et elle le dépasse, se retrouve dans un coin de la pièce sans possibilité de s'échapper.  
  
"... t'es coincée.", dit-il et de ses doigts sort un nuage de fumée qu'elle ne peut pas éviter qui la découpe en morceaux.  
  
C'était presque trop facile.  
Shin constate le résultat, ramasse son marteau et pousse un soupir.  
  
"Putain, j'aurai jamais un sac poubelle assez grand...", se dit-il à lui-même.  
  
Il quitte le couloir et part en quête d'un récipient suffisamment grand pour y mettre la cousine géante du boss. Ca fera un joli cadeau pour En : il pourra tanner un peu sa cousine, et puis Shin en profitera pour demander une augmentation. Mais s'il veut faire un joli paquet cadeau, va falloir qu'il trouve de quoi l'entreposer dans un premier temps. Peut-être qu'il peut foutre les morceaux dans une baignoire ? Dans ce cas-là, il peut faire quelques allers-retours avec des sacs poubelles...  
Quand finalement il revient dans le couloir pour mettre son plan en application, Noi n'est plus là. Volatilisée. Il n'y a plus que des traînées de sang par terre qui datent de leur combat.  
  
Et là, Shin se souvient. Fumée de guérison.  
Il avait complètement zappé. Elle a dû se reconstituer et sortir de là comme si de rien n'était...  
Tu parles de faire des efforts pour rien...


	4. Noi

"Il était super balaise.  
\- Ah ben c'est pas ton ennemi juré pour rien, non plus.", commente Ebisu.  
"J'ai constaté. Par contre, sa fumée, c'est un peu dégueu quand même...  
\- J'te l'fais pas dire...  
\- Bon, ben maintenant que je l'ai jaugé, c'est bon, la prochaine fois j'y vais à fond ! D'ailleurs, j'm'en vais lui laisser un mot pour dire que je repasse... on a un truc de prévu, cette semaine, ou pas ?  
\- Nan, j'crois pas. Demain y a une fête en ville, je crois, je m'étais dit que j'irai voir à quoi ça ressemble. Si ça te dit de m'accompagner...", propose Ebisu.  
  
Noi regarde le calendrier. Effectivement, la fête des masques tombe demain.  
  
"T'as jamais fait la fête des masques ?  
\- Je crois pas.", répond Ebisu. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ce jour-là, tu vas brûler ton masque dans des flammes ramenées de l'enfer. En fonction de comment il crâme, y a un diable qui t'écrit un horoscope pour l'année à venir.  
\- Cool.  
\- Sinon y a du spectacle et de la bouffe, enfin, tout ce qu'il faut pour une fête, tu vois le genre.  
\- Et donc on crâme les masques, hein ? Faut en emmener un de rechange ?  
\- J'crois pas, non. En général on reste le visage découvert, après.  
\- ... j'veux trop y aller.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Ben ouais, c'est trop le bon plan pour draguer. T'es sûre de savoir si tu dragues un beau mec ou pas, sans les masques.  
\- ... euh, ouais, j'imagine.", répond Noi, pas convaincue. "Bon, ben disons qu'on y va, et j'écris à Shin que je reviens après-demain.  
\- Ca marche !"  



	5. Shin

"Shin-san ?", c'est la voix de Fujita qui accompagne les coups à sa porte.

Shin se lève, va ouvrir.

"Ouais ?  
\- Je venais voir si c'était allé, hier soir... je veux dire, avec Noi.  
\- Oui, tranquille. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt forte. Mais j'avais très clairement le dessus. J'l'ai découpée, mais le temps de chercher de quoi ranger les bouts, elle était déjà loin. J'avais un peu zappé la fumée de guérison.  
\- Oh. Ben vous l'aurez la prochaine fois, hein.  
\- ... j'y manquerai pas. Surtout si elle prévient à chaque fois qu'elle passe, ça va, c'est pas trop chiant...", dit-il en montrant la dernière carte de Noi. "Tant que j'y suis, y a pas un autre truc du style que j'aurais pu oublier avec la fumée de l'autre fois ? Non, parce que si j'ai un deuxième ennemi comme ça, je préfèrerais être au courant.  
\- Non... non, c'est tout, je crois.  
\- ... c'est quand même super étrange une fumée qui fait oublier son pire ennemi, non ?  
\- J'ai déjà entendu plus saugrenu", dit Fujita, qui n'a pourtant pas l'air très convaincu. "Et alors, elle revient quand ?  
\- Après-demain. Je sens que je vais m'emmerder en attendant.  
\- Y a la fête des masques, demain, si ça vous dit...  
\- ... mouais. Bof. Peut-être. J'verrai."


	6. Noi

"Alors, alors ?", demande Ebisu, toute excitée alors que Noi vient de recevoir son horoscope.  
  
Leurs masques ont joliment brûlé et le diable s'en occupant leur a fait un sourire en coin en leur tendant leurs feuilles. Noi jette un oeil au sien avant de le lire à Ebisu.  
  
"Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être.  
Amour : Un amour naissant et des espoirs déçus. Tout s'arrangera avec un combat.  
Travail : Premier semestre trop calme à votre goût. Prévoyez une légère surcharge de travail au second semestre.  
Santé : Au beau fixe.  
Loisirs : Sachez varier les plaisirs."  
  
"C'est bidon, dis donc...  
\- Bah, sur la santé, y a des chances que ça se réalise, mais sinon, ouais, c'est plutôt nul.  
\- Ecoute le mien :  
"Vous ne serez pas toujours lucide cette année.  
Amour : Ne soyez pas trop impatiente.  
Travail : On ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous travailliez.  
Santé : Chancelante. Ne courez pas dans les escaliers.  
Loisirs : Vous apprécierez toujours autant de vous moquer des autres."  
\- C'est pas vraiment mieux, mais ça te va bien.", conclut Noi avant de se balader entre les stands avec Ebisu, s'achetant de la nourriture ici ou là.  
"Ca fait super bizarre tous ces gens sans masque, quand même.", fait remarquer Ebisu.  
"Oui, on se croirait à Hole, sauf qu'en moins dégueulasse...", dit Noi en sortant le programme qu'elle a en poche. "Y a un spectacle qui commence dans dix minutes, ça te dit ?  
\- Chais pas, y a quoi d'autre ?  
\- Ben à part l'horoscope, la bouffe et les stands de jeu, c'est à peu près tout, je crois. Enfin si, à partir de vingt heures tu peux jeter une tablette de voeu dans les flammes de l'enfer pour qu'il s'exauce, mais c'est seulement une fois que tous les masques ont brûlé.  
\- ... va pour le spectacle, alors !"  
  
Noi accompagne Ebisu jusqu'au terre-plein où a été installé la scène. Des gens se rassemblent déjà sur la pelouse devant l'estrade et Ebisu s'installe au premier rang, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Bon, ben moi je vais me mettre dans le fond parce que sinon je sens que ça va gueuler.", explique Noi qui a l'habitude de se mettre à l'arrière pour laisser une vue dégagée aux autres gens. "On se retrouve au stand de crêpes une fois que c'est fini ?  
\- Roger !"

Noi s'écarte de la scène, passe quelques dizaines de personnes et s'assied tout au fond de l'espace prévu pour le public. Il y a du monde, mais personne ne se presse pour être tout derrière et elle est donc à ses aises.  
Un diable qu'elle ne connait pas monte sur scène et commence un numéro comique (plutôt réussi) quand un type vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle en poussant un soupir.

"Ils relèguent aussi au fond ceux qui portent des lunettes ? Ca devient de plus en plus drastique..."

Le type à lunettes semble étonné qu'elle lui ait adressé la parole, mais lui répond tout de même.

"J'faisais deux fois l'épaisseur du mec derrière moi, donc bon, pas trop le choix... mais ça me dérange pas d'être là, au moins on peut s'étendre.", dit-il en allongeant ses jambes et en s'appuyant contre un des poteaux qui marque la fin du terrain. C'est vrai que malgré les lunettes et un air sympathique, il est plutôt grand et barraqué.  
  
Le premier numéro fini, elle fait signe à un vendeur ambulant et lui achète une barquette de frites et un soda.

"Alors, ça a bien brûlé ?", demande-t-elle à son voisin parce que le second numéro met du temps à commencer et qu'elle remarque qu'il est en train de lire son horoscope.  
"Ouais, d'un coup. Mais ça m'empêche pas d'avoir un horoscope pourri.  
\- Pareil.", dit-elle dans un sourire. "J'voudrais bien dire que j'y crois pas, mais c'est un diable qui les écrit quand même...  
\- Moi j'pense qu'il met un peu n'importe quoi quand même. Chaque année j'ai "vous risquez de crever cette année".  
\- C'est joyeux, dis donc.", commente-t-elle, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.  
"Ouais, m'enfin, au bout de dix ans, j'y crois plus trop, du coup.  
\- Tu m'étonnes", dit-elle avant de lui tendre sa barquette de frites. "Sers-toi si tu veux.  
\- Des regrets ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben t'achètes une barquette de frites et ensuite tu la tends à un mec que tu connais pas... t'as pensé à ton régime ou un truc du style ?  
\- En fait ça doit être la sixième depuis que j'suis arrivée et faut que je garde de la place pour le dessert.", explique-t-elle.  
"Et ben merci, alors.", dit-il en se servant alors que le spectacle reprend, laissant place à deux mages faisant des acrobaties.  
"Oh, putain, ça en jette.", commente-t-elle alors que l'un des deux acrobates sur scène a apparemment une fumée qui peut faire des trous dans les gens sans les blesser ce qui donne lieu à des possibilités d'acrobaties plutôt impressionnantes.  
"J'les ai déjà vus à la télé.", dit son voisin en repiochant dans les frites. "Le final est un peu dégoûtant mais c'est classe."  
  
Une odeur de grillade fait relever la tête à Noi qui voit un vendeur ambulant se balader pas loin avec des brochettes. Elle lui fait signe, lui en prend quelques-unes et son attention retourne à la scène.

"Et ton dessert ?", demande le type à lunettes en rigolant.  
"Ouais, non, mais ça a l'air trop bon.  
\- Je vais pas dire le contraire...", annonce-t-il avant de commander la même chose au vendeur et d'entamer une brochette. "Ca a pas que l'air, d'ailleurs.", ajoute-t-il, la bouche à moitié pleine.  
"J'adore les fêtes où y a de la bouffe.", commente Noi avant de relever le nez vers la scène. "Ah, c'est dégueeeeeuuuu.  
\- Bizarre, moi je les trouve bonnes...  
\- Nan, j'parle du spectacle.  
\- Ah ah, j't'avais dit. C'est vrai que c'est encore plus dégueu en vrai qu'à la télé...  
\- J'ai rien contre les trucs gore, mais là, c'est juste quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir.", dit-elle en se cachant faussement les yeux alors que le même genre d'exclamations montent de la foule.  
  
Quand le deuxième numéro est fini, Noi ressort le programme pour voir ce qui l'attend. Apparemment, il y a encore trois groupes avant que la scène ne soit libérée pour un concert. Elle aurait peut-être dû être plus précise avec Ebisu, parce que se donner rendez-vous "à la fin du spectacle", c'était peut-être pas super clair...  
  
Noi se lève, va jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche pour balancer les emballages de ses en-cas et remarque un carton situé juste derrière la limite du terrain. Dedans sont amoncellées les tablettes votives à faire crâmer plus tard dans la soirée.

"Tu veux une tablette de voeu ?", demande Noi à son voisin. "Le stock est juste derrière nous et comme ça on évitera le rush."

Elle pioche dans le carton et lui tend une tablette.

"J'y crois pas plus qu'à l'horoscope, mais pourquoi pas. Merci !"  
  
Elle se rassied à côté de lui, se rend compte qu'elle a rien pour écrire et se dit que son idée était peut-être pas si géniale que ça. Le type à lunettes est mieux équipé qu'elle, car il sort un stylo de sa poche et semble réfléchir une seconde à quoi écrire.  
C'est là qu'elle remarque ses doigts.  
  
"... c'est classe, les cicatrices.", commente-t-elle et il relève la tête vers elle, surpris.  
"'scuse, j'ai mis une seconde à comprendre de quoi tu parlais... ça fait tellement longtemps que je les ai que je les vois plus vraiment.  
\- Elles remontent haut ?", demande Noi en voyant que son poignet droit est aussi barré.  
"Jusque là", dit-il en montrant le haut de son bras et Noi est assez curieuse de ce que ça peut donner. "... t'as besoin d'un stylo ?  
\- Ah, ouais, je veux bien. J'avais pas pensé à en prendre..."  
  
Elle récupère le stylo, se penche sur sa tablette, et écrit à peu près la même chose que chaque année. Une fois fini, elle lui tend à nouveau le stylo et voit ce qu'il a écrit sur sa tablette.  
  
"Trop fort.", s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "Regarde ce que j'ai mis."

Sur sa tablette à lui : "Je veux un adversaire digne de ce nom."  
Sur sa tablette à elle : "Je veux un adversaire super-méga-fort."  
  
"... sans déc ?", demande-t-il, incrédule.  
"... sans déc. Tu cherches un adversaire en quoi ?  
\- Baston. Et toi ?  
\- Pareil.", dit Noi, super enthousiaste. "... c'est quand même un putain de hasard. Ou alors c'est prédestiné, et on est l'adversaire mega-fort l'un de l'autre.  
\- Comme je tape pas sur les gens que je viens de rencontrer sans raison, on verra ça au cours de la prochaine année.", répond-il dans un sourire.  
  
Noi retourne son attention vers la scène et voit que les protagonistes ont changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a regardé.  
  
"Mince, on en est où ?  
\- Le cinquième groupe, je crois. Ils ont annoncé que le quatre était annulé avant. J'avoue, j'ai pas suivi grand chose.  
\- On est deux...", déclare Noi en faisant signe à un troisième vendeur ambulant pour lui acheter des boulettes de riz, en refilant une de suite à son voisin.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les spectateurs se mettent à applaudir, mais Noi a absolument rien compris au dernier numéro. Elle se relève, avale sa dernière boulette et incline sa tête vers son voisin en signe d'au revoir avant d'aller chercher Ebisu au stand de crêpes (bon, elle prend quand même une barbe-à-papa au passage parce qu'elles ont l'air drôlement bonnes).  
Le rendez-vous qu'elles avaient fixé était finalement assez précis, parce qu'Ebisu est au rendez-vous, apparemment en train de regarder dans son porte-monnaie si elle a assez pour se prendre une crêpe.

"Alors, Ebisu, tu t'es bien amusée ?  
\- Y avait que des moches à côté de moi. Mais j'ai bien aimé le numéro avec le chien.  
\- Y a eu un chien ?  
\- Tu regardais pas le spectacle ?  
\- Euh, si, d'un oeil. Mais à un moment je discutais avec mon voisin et j'ai pas tout suivi.  
\- C'était un beau gosse ?"

Noi se met à rire à la remarque d'Ebisu.  
A y réfléchir, oui, il était pas mal.

"Hmm, ouais, plutôt. C'est quoi ton genre ?  
\- Les beaux blonds.  
\- Alors il t'aurait plu... enfin, si tu les aimes barraqués.  
\- Aaaah, la chance... tu me le présenteras ?  
\- Désolée, je pense pas le recroiser un jour...", annonce-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le vendeur. "Mettez m'en une banane chocolat, siouplait."  
  
Ebisu retourne son porte-monnaie d'une manière un peu désespérée, et ledit porte-monnaie n'était apparemment pas complètement vide car une unique pièce en tombe et va rouler sous le stand.  
  
"Ah ! Non ! Mes sous !!", s'écrie Ebisu avant de se mettre à quatre pattes sous le stand à la recherche de sa pièce.  
  
Le vendeur tend sa crêpe à Noi, et au moment où elle allait régler, la personne derrière elle attrape son poignet. Elle se retourne et reconnait son voisin de tout à l'heure.  
  
"Je paie la crêpe de la demoiselle et vous me mettez la même chose, s'il vous plaît.", dit-il au vendeur avant de se tourner vers elle, l'air amusé. "Alors, c'est le combientième dessert ?  
\- Le deuxième, mais une crêpe, ça compte pas vraiment, hein.  
\- Les crêpes ça se compte au moins par cinq.  
\- Je vois qu'on pense pareil. Merci de me l'offrir en tout cas.  
\- C'est la moindre des choses vu combien tu m'as refilé de bouffe tout à l'heure.Et en plus j'avais oublié de te souhaiter une bonne fête. Bonne fête des masques.  
\- Pareillement. Et je te souhaite de pas crever cette année.  
\- Merci. A une prochaine, alors...  
\- Au plaisir.", répond-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour et attrape sa crêpe avant de continuer son chemin.

Ebisu ressort de sous le stand et regarde le mec s'éloigner d'un air étonné.

"C'est lui, ton beau blond ?", finit-elle par demander après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion.  
"Ouip.  
\- M'est avis que tu le recroiseras un jour...  
\- ... pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Intuition féminine.", conclut Ebisu.


	7. Shin

Comme à chaque fois après la fête des masques, il y a une queue terrible chez Belzébuth. Heureusement, le couloir de droite réservé à l'élite est toujours à peu près vide et c'est à peine s'il y a deux trois bonhommes devant lui. En attendant son tour, il s'assied sur un canapé et repense à la veille. Pour une fois, il a pris part à une célébration sans se faire trop chier. Il attrape son horoscope qui traîne encore dans la poche de son pantalon et le relit.  
  
"Vous êtes à deux doigts du bonheur !   
Amour : L'amour de votre vie est à côté de vous. Ouvrez les yeux.  
Travail : Des difficultés si vous travaillez seul.   
Santé : Vous risquez de mourir cette année, faites attention.  
Loisirs : Sortez plus de chez vous."  
  
Alors la menace de mort, c'est pas non plus étonnant vu son boulot, mais les deux premières lignes le laissent tout de même assez perplexe. Déjà il se sent pas foncièrement malheureux, donc bon, ça veut dire quoi "à deux doigts du bonheur" ? Et puis est-ce qu'il doit y faire quelque chose ? Parce que bon, être à deux doigts du bonheur, c'est déjà pas si mal que ça... en tout cas il est prêt à s'en contenter. Mais ça c'est rien à côté de la deuxième ligne... l'amour de sa vie à côté de lui ? C'est à peine s'il fréquente des gens dans sa vie de tous les jours, à part En ou son chien... et les deux possibilités lui font froid dans le dos.  
Non, vraiment, le diable qui écrivait ça hier avait bu un coup de trop, parce qu'à côté de lui... ben y a jamais personne.  
Enfin... hier y avait exceptionnellement une fille.  
Mais bon, est-ce que ça pourrait se référer à elle ? Ca semble pas super crédible, même si elle était plutôt sympa et qu'au moment de lire l'horoscope pour la première fois, elle était à côté de lui.  
Dans le doute, Shin se dit que s'il la recroise, il fera exceptionnellement un effort.  
On sait jamais.


	8. Noi

Quand elle aperçoit Shin au bout du couloir mal éclairé de la dernière fois, le coeur de Noi s'accélère. Elle sait déjà que le combat va être grandiose.  
  
"Ca t'a pas suffit, la dernière fois ?  
\- ... c'était un petit échauffement, rien de plus.", explique Noi avant de se jeter sur lui.

En deux coups de poings, elle a ouvert sa garde et lui a probablement fêlé une côte. Il réplique d'un coup de marteau dans son omoplate, et Noi le chope par le col pour le plaquer au mur.

"Et ben, t'es en forme...", commente-t-il et sa voix lui rappelle bizarrement quelque chose.

L'instant d'après, le bras par lequel elle l'avait chopé n'est plus connecté au reste de son corps. Elle jure, s'écarte, récupère son bras et le colle sur le moignon avant de souffler dessus pour accélérer sa régénération.  
Putain, elle avait encore oublié sa fumée, à ce fumier.  
Shin se redresse, craque ses poings, et émet de nouveau de la fumée, un nuage épais qu'elle peut tout juste éviter en se plaquant à terre. Elle attrape un de ses pieds, le fait tomber à côté d'elle et se dépêche d'attraper ses deux bras.

"Et voilà ! Sans les bras, plus de fumée, plus de marteau...", dit-elle et elle se prend un coup de boule de derrière les fagots.  
Elle chancelle, se redresse du mieux qu'elle peut pour éviter de tomber et sent des fourmis parcourir tout son corps avant de voir le marteau de Shin se rapprocher dangeureusement de sa tête. Elle attrape son poignet juste avant que le marteau ne l'atteigne et lui met son poing droit dans le ventre.  
D'une manchette de la main gauche, Shin lui fait lâcher prise sur son poignet droit et s'écarte de quelques mètres.  
Il respire fort. Elle ne lui a mis que deux coups qui valaient quelque chose, mais plus le combat dure, et plus il est désavantagé.

"J'espère que tu m'as pas abîmé mon masque tout neuf avec ce coup de boule.  
\- J'espère que j'ai pas abîmé le mien, ouais.", réplique-t-il, et il remonte sa main.

Comprenant qu'il va de nouveau la viser avec sa fumée, elle reste immobile le plus longtemps possible avant d'esquiver sur la gauche, d'attraper son poignet et de le détourner d'un coup sec.

"Tel est pris qui croyait prendre...", commente-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'est coupé la main gauche avec sa fumée et qu'il a maintenant le poignet droit cassé.  
"Un jour faudra que tu comprennes qu'il faut arrêter de te la péter face à moi.", dit-il et il lui met un genou dans le ventre. Pliée en deux, elle ne peut rien faire quand il lui met un coup de coude dans le dos, et elle tombe à terre avec lui.  
Elle roule à terre pour s'écarter, mais il l'empêche de s'enfuir et lui met un poing dans la figure. Elle sent son nez se briser sous son poing et se demande comment il peut taper comme ça avec le poignet cassé.  
Comme elle est pas en position pour contre-attaquer, elle saisit à nouveau ses poignets, pousse de toutes ses forces et se retrouve au-dessus de lui, assise sur son ventre. Elle plaque ses mains (enfin, sa main et son moignon) à terre et évite un nouveau coup de boule de justesse.

"Non, mais t'as fini, oui !!", râle-t-elle et elle lui met un poing dans la figure qui lui fait cracher quelques dents.

Elle le lâche, se relève et pousse une longue expiration.

"C'est bon, t'as eu ton compte ?", demande-t-elle, mais Shin se redresse, lentement mais sûrement. "Tu dois coûter pompom en fumée de guérison à En, toi...  
\- Va chier."

Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle un mauvais perdant... mais s'il le prend comme ça, Noi n'hésite plus, avec un peu d'élan, elle se retrouve sur lui, lui met un coup de genou dans le ventre, attrape l'arrière de son crâne et va lui faire embrasser le mur.

"Et comme ça, c'est mieux ?", demande-t-elle, mais Shin est devenu une masse flasque qui ne tient plus que par la main qu'elle a autour de son crâne. "Bon, ben on va dire que oui."

Elle le laisse tomber à terre et vérifie brièvement qu'il est pas trop amoché avant de partir à la recherche du cristal.


	9. Shin

Quand Shin se réveille, il se sent foncièrement mal.  
Il a très clairement la mâchoire brisée, ainsi que le poignet et quelques côtes, et il se sent nauséeux par-dessus le marché.  
Et il lui manque une main.

"... putain...", râle-t-il dans le vide avant de se relever. Il fait tellement sombre dans la pièce qu'il lui faut une bonne minute pour retrouver sa main gauche, mais une fois dégotée il retourne dans sa chambre. Avant de voir si Noi a bel et bien piqué quelque chose, faut qu'il se soigne.

Il vire son masque et sort un des flacons de fumée de guérison de l'armoire à pharmacie puis inspire à pleins poumons.  
Quand il repasse dans la pièce principale, il voit un mot griffoné sur la table à côté d'un flacon de fumée qui ne lui est pas familier.

"J'ai pas trouvé le cristal et j'en ai eu marre de chercher. J'ai laissé de quoi te requinquer. Je repasse demain à minuit :)  
Bonne nuit <3  
Noi"

Il attrape le papier, le froisse dans sa main et le jette à la poubelle.  
Il sent son sang bouillonner.  
Demain, elle va morfler.


	10. Noi

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?", demande Ebisu quand Noi referme la porte derrière elle.  
"Super baston ! Par contre, j'ai pas trouvé le cristal et au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu trop marre.  
\- Quoi, t'as gagné et t'as pas pris le cristal ?  
\- ... bah, j'y allais plus pour me battre qu'autre chose...  
\- Ben quand même, le cristal du démon. Ca ferait un joli bijou.  
\- J'ai laissé un mot pour dire que je repasse la nuit prochaine. J'le trouverai bien ce coup-ci.  
\- Tu vas pas à la nuit des morts-vivants, demain ?"

Ca lui dit vaguement quelque chose.  
Genre quelqu'un lui avait conseillé d'y aller, mais elle se souvient plus trop du contexte.

"Oh, oui, ça doit être cool. Ben je laisserai un mot à Shin avant d'y aller. C'est mon ennemi juré, mais je vais pas lui faire faire le pied-de-grue pour rien."


	11. Shin

"Attention en-dessous !", entend-il et il évite le cadavre de zombie qui tombe de la passerelle au-dessus de lui juste à temps. "Désolée !", rajoute l'auteure du massacre avant de passer par-dessus la rambarde et de le rejoindre dans la rue.

"Mais t'es la fille de la fête des masques !", s'exclame-t-il au moment de la reconnaître.  
"Hey, ouais, salut !" répond-elle dans un grand sourire, comme s'ils étaient super potes et qu'elle était trop heureuse de le revoir. "Ca va ?  
\- Ben tranquille... C'est rare de croiser des mages à la nuit des morts-vivants.  
\- Si ça se trouve on est super nombreux, mais sans les masques, dur de savoir...  
\- J'en doute. Peu de mages savent que ça existe...", commente Shin. "T'en es à combien ?", demande-t-il en montrant le cadavre qu'elle a balancé du pont.  
"Neuf avec celui-là. Et toi ?  
\- Vingt-trois.  
\- Merde, t'es bon."

Pas qu'il veuille se la péter, mais c'est vrai qu'il est bon.  
Enfin, vu le gabbarit de la fille, elle doit pas être complètement nulle non plus, mais lui a le gros avantage d'être originaire de Hole.

"J'connais les bons coins.  
\- Ca te dérange si je t'accompagne ? J'ai du mal à les dégoter...  
\- Pas de souci. A deux on peut même aller direct vers le cimetière nord. Ce sera blindé de zombies, mais si t'es motivée, ça peut faire un joli massacre.  
\- A fond !!", s'écrie-t-elle avant de repasser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Au même moment, un nouveau zombie s'approche d'eux, le bras tendu et la démarche saccadée. "Je peux ?", demande-t-elle et c'est incroyable : cette fille a juste des étoiles dans les yeux quand il s'agit de fracasser du monde, apparemment.  
"Je t'en prie.  
\- Youhou !"

Elle se jette sur le zombie, lui met un poing dans la figure et sa boîte crânienne explose dans tous les sens, laissant une belle traînée de matière grise sur le mur le plus proche.

"T'exploses les crânes à mains nues ?  
\- Les poings, y a que ça de vrai.", explique-t-elle, et Shin se dit qu'il va peut-être plus sortir son marteau pour ce soir. Faudrait pas qu'elle croit qu'il a /besoin/ d'une arme. Et puis, après tout, le combat à mains nues, c'est chouette aussi.  
"Et sinon, dans la vie, tu fais quoi ? Catcheuse ?", demande-t-il, curieux.  
  
Elle se met à rire et y a pas à dire, elle a un sourire charmant.  
C'est peut-être vraiment elle la fille dont parlait son horoscope.  
  
"Non, j'ai une fumée qui se vend bien. La baston c'est juste pour le plaisir. Et toi ?  
\- Moi c'est mon métier, j'suis tueur.  
\- ... une vocation que j'aurais pu avoir. Ca paie bien ?  
\- Mouais, correct. J'suis en contrat à plein temps et pas en free-lance, alors j'pense que ça paie moins bien...   
\- A ta droite.", l'interrompt la fille. Shin se tourne, tape dans le zombie, en ressort son coeur (gris, il n'a plus pulsé de sang depuis longtemps, mais bizarrement c'est quand même un des points faibles des morts-vivants de Hole) et le balance au-dessus de son épaule.  
"... oui, donc je disais, ça paie moins bien mais au moins j'ai pas à me bouger le cul pour trouver des contrats.  
\- Je vois. C'est classe le coup du coeur.  
\- ... merci.", dit Shin et il réalise que c'est pas désagréable de se battre côte à côte avec quelqu'un. "A partir de là on devrait en croiser pas mal. Tu veux parier sur qui en éclate le plus ?  
\- OK. Qu'est-ce qu'on mise ?  
\- J'sais pas, les plaquettes ?  
\- Quoi ça ?  
\- Les plaques qu'ils ont autour du cou. Tu peux les échanger contre des lots à la fin.  
\- Oh c'est con, j'les ai pas prises sur les premiers. Mais ça me va.", dit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser la plaquette du zombie dont elle a explosé le crâne. "De toute façon j'étais juste venue me défouler...  
\- Moi aussi, mais on peut récupérer de la bouffe à la fin, donc ça fait au moins le repas gratuit, quoi.  
\- Des bastons et de la bouffe gratuite ? 'tain, mais j'adore cette fête."  
  
Shin aurait pas dit mieux.  
 

* * *

  
"53, 54, 55... et 56.", finit de compter Shin. "Avec les 23 premiers, ça fait un joli score, cette année. Et toi ?  
"Arg, dégoûtée, 55 !! J'aurais pas dû m'occuper du chien-zombie ! Il avait pas de plaque et en plus il était chiant à choper.  
"Tu feras mieux l'an prochain.  
\- J'espère ! En tout cas t'as gagné.  
\- Je pensais pas que tu serais aussi balaise, en tout cas. Si ça se trouve, ton intuition de la fête des masques sur le fait qu'on puisse être de bons adversaires était la bonne.  
\- Je tape pas les gens qui portent des lunettes.", dit-elle dans un sourire.  
"Si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour te convaincre, j'peux les enlever...  
\- ... à l'occasion, peut-être. Là je me suis assez défoulée pour pas avoir envie de taper sur quelqu'un que j'apprécie."

Il répond d'un sourire et la mène sur la grand place où les moines ont installé leurs stands pour la nuit.  
L'entrée du sanctuaire est décorée et de nombreux lampions ornent la place.

"C'est par là pour les lots.  
\- J'te suis. Comme ça je saurais ce que je rate."

Ils font la queue au stand principal avant de déposer leurs plaques sous les yeux ébahis des autres participants.

"Y a vraiment de tout.", commente Noi en regardant les lots exposés dans le fond du stand.  
"C'est des dons des habitants de Hole pour la plupart, alors c'est très varié. Pour peu qu'y ait quelqu'un de riche qui a tout légué au sanctuaire à sa mort cette année, peut y avoir des trucs valables... Regarde, y a tout un catalogue en plus des trucs dans le fond.", explique-t-il en attrapant un des catalogues en libre-service.  
"Tu trouves quelque chose qui t'inspire ?" , demande-t-elle.

Shin repose le catalogue et se tourne vers le moine en charge du stand.

"Si vous l'avez encore, mettez-nous le numéro 4. Et le reste en tickets pour les stands de bouffe."

Le moine fouille dans les affaires, sort une boîte noire et la présente à Shin avant de sortir une liasse de coupons.

"Et voilà. Merci de votre participation. N'oubliez pas de vous purifier au sanctuaire avant de rentrer chez vous.", dit le moine dans un sourire et Shin attrape ses gains avant de s'écarter du stand.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi, alors ?  
\- Tourne-toi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- ... tourne-toi.", répète-t-il et elle s'exécute.

Bon, il en fait peut-être un peu trop, mais y avait absolument rien dans les lots qui aurait pu lui servir à quelque chose et il a vraiment passé une super soirée en compagnie de cette fille (et il s'était promis de faire un effort s'il la recroisait).  
Il ouvre la boîte, en sort le collier qu'il a choisi et lui passe autour du cou.

"Oh, putain, fallait pas mettre toutes tes plaquettes pour un truc pour moi.", dit-elle, rougissante.

Elle est adorable quand elle rougit, en fait, mais quand elle se retourne et lui sourit, il réalise qu'il sait pas trop où se mettre. C'est pas dans ses habitudes d'offrir des cadeaux à des filles qu'il connaît pas, en même temps.  
Ni d'offrir des trucs à des filles tout court.  
Enfin... d'offrir des trucs, en fait.

"J'avais besoin de rien et ça se voit que t'es une fille à bijoux...", dit-il pour se justifier. "Tu l'aimes bien au moins ? Souvent les mages aiment pas les trucs de Hole...  
\- Nan, il est chouette. Pourquoi tu parles des mages à la troisième personne ? T'es pas un humain quand même ?  
\- J'suis métis, élevé à Hole. C'est pour ça.  
\- Oh. Ben c'est vrai que j'ai jamais trouvé de trucs grandioses ici, mais ça... ça, ça me plaît.  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Merci, d'ailleurs.  
\- Pas de souci, c'est pas comme si j'l'avais payé ou qu'y ait eu quelque chose de vraiment valable à récupérer, hein...", explique-t-il, et il se sent pathétique à essayer de rabaisser son geste. "Tu veux manger ? Je pense qu'on a de quoi se faire un festin avec ce qu'on a récupéré.  
\- Avec plaisir !  
\- Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas... Toi qui es d'ici, tu me conseilles quelque chose en particulier ?  
\- Faut pas être trop gourmet, mais y a des choses sympa. Surtout lors d'occasions comme ça, en fait. On a qu'à prendre un peu de tout et tu me donneras ton avis.  
\- Ca marche."

Ils s'installent à même le sol, vers le centre de la place, où la plupart des participants ayant fini leurs tournées font comme eux et profitent des festivités. Au final, même si les fêtes à Hole et chez les mages sont en général très différentes, il s'est retrouvé deux fois de suite assis par terre à bouffer des trucs gras avec la même nana.

"Ch'est bon, cha.", dit-elle la bouche pleine.  
"T'as quoi ?  
\- Les trucs fourrés, là.", dit-elle après avoir avalé en pointant leur plateau de brioches à la viande.  
"... c'est vrai qu'y a rien de comme ça de l'autre côté...  
\- Et alors, la vie à Hole, c'était comment ?", demande-t-elle sur un ton qui laisse penser qu'elle est réellement curieuse.  
"... oh, tu sais, ça remonte... Ca fait plus de dix ans que je vis plus ici. En gros, dès que j'ai pu faire de la fumée, j'me suis cassé.  
\- ...... tu m'étonnes.  
\- La plupart des mages se disent que c'est vachement mieux de leur côté... et je dois dire qu'ayant expérimenté les deux, ils ont bien raison, en fait.  
\- Tu viens visiter ta famille humaine de temps à autres ?", demande-t-elle en attrapant du poulet frit.  
"J'en ai plus. Je viens peut-être une ou deux fois l'an pour le boulot, mais c'est à peu près tout.  
\- Seulement ? Alors y a rien qui te manque, d'ici ?  
\- Bah, non, pas vraiment.", répond Shin au bout de quelques instants de réflexion. "A part les brioches à la viande et les parfums de sorbets originaux, y a rien de grandiose, ici.  
\- ... des sorbets ?  
\- Reviens en été et tu pourras les goûter.", dit-il dans un sourire, imaginant qu'il aurait pu lui proposer de revenir ensemble pour l'occasion si ça avait pas été dans quatre mois. "Sinon, je vais te paraître maso, mais des fois la pluie me manque.  
\- ... la pluie ?  
\- Pas la pluie en elle-même, parce que ça me rend patraque aussi, mais ce qu'elle rend possible... la brume, les réverbères dans le brouillard, les arcs-en-ciel ou bêtement les odeurs, après la pluie.  
\- Les odeurs ?  
\- Hm. Si tu as l'occasion, une forêt ou même un parc après la pluie, ça vaut le détour.  
\- Je suis pas sûre que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.  
\- ... peut-être pas. Chais pas, j'ai des bons souvenirs des jours de pluie. Quand j'étais ado, j'avais le droit de pas bosser ces jours-là vu que j'étais pas en forme.", dit-il en se remémorant ce temps-là. "Tu veux du dessert ?   
\- ... quelle question !", répond-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Même s'il y a pas les fameux sorbets..."  
  
Ils se lèvent, font encore un tour des stands de nourriture et retournent à leur emplacement les bras chargés de nourriture.

"J'pensais bien que ce serait cool, comme soirée, mais c'est même mieux que ça.", finit par dire la fille entre une pomme d'amour et une gauffre.  
"Y a des années où c'est moins fun, mais là, effectivement, c'est une belle édition.  
\- En tout cas merci de m'avoir "initiée". J'pense que je me serais beaucoup moins amusée si t'avais pas été là...  
\- ... merci à toi. C'était chouette de faire ça à deux.  
\- C'est bizarre, j'arrive plus à me souvenir qui m'a dit qu'y avait la nuit des morts-vivants cette semaine et que j'devrais y aller.  
\- J'espère que tu devais pas y aller avec lui, sinon tu lui as posé un sacré lapin.  
\- ... si ça se trouve c'était ma coloc et elle aurait pas foutu les pieds ici, même pour m'accompagner.  
\- Me regarde pas comme si j'avais la réponse.", dit-il avant de regarder sa montre. Minuit moins vingt. S'il veut pas louper Noi, faut qu'il rentre. "J'dois pas tarder.  
\- T'as un couvre-feu ?  
\- Nan, je bosse. J'ai une cible pour cette nuit, j'peux pas faire autrement...  
\- Oh, c'est con. J'vais rentrer aussi, alors.  
\- Tu devrais rester, y a des feux d'artifice après, c'est pas mal. Ca devrait plus tarder et t'as une bonne place, en plus.  
\- ... merci du conseil.  
\- Bon, j'vais aller dans un endroit plus discret pour ouvrir ma porte, j'veux pas leur gâcher la fête, non plus...  
\- ... faudrait pas qu'ils annulent le feu d'artifice.  
\- Voilà."

Shin sait que sur cette note, il aurait dû se relever et prendre définitivement congé, mais bizarrement, il est pas du tout motivé à l'idée de rentrer.

"Dis, on... on pourrait se revoir ?", finit-il par demander. "Je veux dire, autrement que par hasard ?"

Elle se met à rire et lui fait un grand sourire.  
Il est grave en train de craquer : c'est peut-être juste pas une bonne idée du tout.

" ... j'aimerais bien, oui.", répond-elle avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche. "... j'aimerais beaucoup, même."

Putain, pourquoi faut-il qu'il bosse ce soir ?  
C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il rencontre une fille comme ça et il doit la laisser en plan.

"Dimanche, à midi, place des mandragores ?  
\- C'est noté.  
\- Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là j'pourrais connaître ton nom ?  
\- Hmm... peut-être, oui.", dit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.  
  
Quand il rentre chez lui prendre son masque, Shin découvre une enveloppe . Il l'ouvre promptement pour découvrir une nouvelle annonce de Noi.  
"Je peux pas cette nuit, je viens samedi à la place. Prépare-toi !"

Au final il a interrompu sa plus belle soirée de l'année pour rien.  
Vivement qu'En se rende compte que sa cousine mérite pas de rester en vie, parce que Shin imagine pas pouvoir détester quelqu'un plus que ça.


	12. Noi

"Tu devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombée à la nuit des morts-vivants...", dit Noi avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ebisu est sur le canapé en train de manger un petit-déjeuner, et lève son regard vers elle.

"Le beau blond de la fête des masques.", continue-t-elle, et Ebisu se met à rire. En même temps, Ebisu rigole souvent sans raison donc Noi ne s'en offusque pas outre-mesure.  
"... alors ?", finit par demander Ebisu après avoir réussi à contenir son fou-rire.  
"Alors...", commença Noi avant de soupirer. "... alors, on a passé toute la soirée ensemble, il se bat super bien, il m'a offert un collier et... et j'suis sous le charme."

Ebisu explose de rire à nouveau.

"Hey, te moque pas. En plus je crois que je lui plais aussi.  
\- J'en doute pas.", arrive à articuler Ebisu entre deux éclats de rire.  
"Mais maintenant je repense à ce foutu horoscope. C'est bien ma veine, la première fois que je tombe sur un type qui me plait, j'sais déjà que j'vais être plantée.  
\- Ca disait quoi, exactement ?"  
  
Noi retourne dans sa chambre, trouve vite sur son bureau le papier désormais froissé qu'elle a reçu à la fête des masques et se dirige à nouveau vers le salon.

"Amour : Un amour naissant et des espoirs déçus. Tout s'arrangera avec un combat.  
\- ... ben peut-être qu'il te sauvera dans un combat héroïque ou un truc du style. Moi j'suis sûre que c'est le bon.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
\- Je pense que vous êtes prédestinés.  
\- ... carrément ?  
\- Crois-moi, vu de ma situation, c'est évident que c'est le bon.", conclut Ebisu, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"En tout cas, je le revois demain... D'un côté, je voudrais déjà y être, mais bon, ce soir je vais aller tabasser Shin, et ça va être trop cool aussi !"  
  
Ebisu lève les sourcils et pouffe à nouveau de rire.


	13. Shin

Shin sait pas ce que Noi a avec les pièces sombres, mais leur dernier lieu de combat est encore plus mal éclairé que les précédents. A un bout du couloir, une ampoule défaillante émet une lumière vacillante, entrecoupée de quelques flashs de lumière. A l'opposé, deux mètres derrière Noi, un produit phosphorescent indique une issue de secours sans vraiment éclairer les alentours.  
Bon, vu la taille de ce qu'il affronte, il risque pas non plus de la louper, même dans le noir... d'ailleurs, ce soir, il se sent particulièrement en forme : il a déjà placé plusieurs coups bien sentis sans s'être fait toucher, et il sent bien que son adversaire s'énerve.  
Et cette fois-ci, il se plantera pas : l'affaiblir, l'acculer, la découper, l'emprisonner. Il doit le faire vite et bien parce que plus ça dure, et plus elle a de chance de s'en remettre et de renverser la situation.  
En réfléchissant à sa prochaine action, il se prend son premier coup de la soirée, une manchette dans l'épaule qui aurait pu lui arracher le bras s'il n'avait pas en partie esquivée. Il inspire un bon coup et se reconcentre. En réfléchissant bien et en enchaînant les coups là où ça la fera le plus chier pour attaquer, il peut la perturber facilement. Son marteau fait mouche à plusieurs reprises, et Noi se retrouve contrainte de reculer et de monter sa garde.

"Ah, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça...", soupire-t-elle en faisant un bond en arrière  
"Quand je gagne, tu veux dire ?", répond-il, et ça le fait chier de la laisser tranquille le petit moment dont elle a besoin pour que sa fumée agisse, mais il a aussi besoin de quelques secondes pour souffler.  
"Quand tu m'empêches de bourriner, je voulais dire.  
\- Tu préfèrerais un adversaire plus docile ?  
\- Certainement pas !", répond-elle, et elle se jette de nouveau sur lui, à nouveau au top de sa forme.

Mais cette fois-ci, il sait qu'il a trouvé la bonne technique pour casser le rythme de Noi et de l'empêcher de faire de réels dégâts. A chaque coup qu'elle porte, il contre juste à temps pour ne pas subir l'attaque et au final, plus elle tape fort et plus elle prend des coups importants, même s'il n'arrive pas à les placer aux endroits les plus stratégiques.

"Raa, t'es d'un chiant !", râle-t-elle en s'écartant à nouveau, manquant de glisser sur la flaque de sang à ses pieds.  
"T'as qu'à m'en foutre une, si t'es pas contente..."

Noi avance à nouveau, mais change de stratégie, plutôt que de lancer un coup de poing, elle l'attrape par sa veste. Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, ça lui laisse les mains libres pour donner un coup de marteau en plein dans la hanche de Noi... sauf que celle-ci ne flanche pas et Shin se retrouve projeté au sol par-dessus Noi dans une planchette tellement bien exécutée qu'il en a le souffle coupé.  
C'est une faille certaine dans son plan exclusivement basé sur le contre : si elle n'attaque pas mais se contente de prises de ce style, il ne peut pas retourner sa force contre elle. Par contre, il peut attaquer ouvertement entre le moment où elle s'approche et où elle exécute sa prise.  
Remontant sa garde pour le prochain échange, Shin s'apprête à mieux appréhender le prochain mouvement de Noi, mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait de nouveau attraper le col de sa veste, c'est un coup de poing tellement rapide et puissant qu'il n'a ni le temps de contrer, ni de l'éviter. Ses genoux plient et sa vue se trouble : son arcade sourcilière est plus que probablement défoncée. Il se redresse, porte un coup qui ne donne rien et tente de retrouver son calme. En bourrin c'est lui qui perd, il ne doit absolument pas rentrer dans son jeu.  
Après un nouvel échange de contres, Noi l'attrape par le bras et dans la demi-seconde qu'il a avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui tourne mal pour lui, il émet de la fumée.  
Le bras de Noi qui ne le tenait pas tombe au sol, découpé en morceaux, mais elle ne s'écarte pas pour autant et avec la seule force de sa main gauche, l'envoie valser contre le mur le plus proche... ce qui n'aurait pas été bien grave, si le béton du mur avait été dans un meilleur état et que l'armature en métal ne lui avait pas traversé les intestins au passage.  
Shin se désempale du mur et sent que le combat ne pourra plus durer longtemps. Putain, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, il avait bien le dessus et voilà qu'une pauvre ferraille qui dépasse le désavantage totalement.

"Oh merde, c'est pas très beau. J'avais pas vu sur quoi je t'envoyais. J'te soigne ça pour qu'on soit quittes ?  
\- Pas question. J'avais qu'à faire gaffe.", dit-il en constatant que même si les bouts du bras de Noi sont toujours à terre, un nouveau bras lui a poussé alors que lui a un bout d'intestin qui pendouille pas loin du bout de sa cravate.

Bon, faut qu'il finisse vite et bien. Il avait une bonne technique, il faut qu'il continue : contrer si elle attaque, fumée si elle essaie de le choper... Et comme Noi est bien décidée à le dégommer de son nouveau bras, il enchaîne les contres du mieux qu'il peut. Alors qu'il commence à se dire qu'il doit conclure au plus vite parce que sa vision se trouble, Noi lui lance un coup de pied haut. Il ne peut pas contrer, mais il pare de son bras droit et voit l'ouverture : alors qu'elle a encore la jambe en l'air, il appuie de tout son poids sur elle de son bras gauche, la coinçant contre le mur derrière elle.

"J'te tiens !", ricane-t-il.  
"Pas pour longtemps...", répond-elle en se débattant et il réalise que c'est le bon moment.  
"Non, c'est vrai."

Il émet de la fumée de la main droite, et Noi tombe en morceaux à terre, accompagnée de son bras gauche. Ca va pas être super pratique de finaliser son plan avec un bras en moins (surtout que son bras encore attaché à son corps vient de se prendre un coup de pied qui lui a probablement brisé un os), mais il faut qu'il s'active avant qu'elle ne se recompose.


	14. Noi

Noi se réveille et met une petite seconde à réaliser où elle est vue l'obscurité ambiante. Mais y a pas de doute, elle est dans un des cachots de la résidence de son cousin.  
Elle est enchaînée à un pilier qui a l'air super solide, et quelqu'un est dans son dos, en train de tirer sur les liens qui lui serrent les poignets.  
"Shin ?", demande-t-elle, pour être sûre que c'est bien lui, mais bon, elle voit pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.  
Pour seule réponse, elle entend une toux chargée.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
\- Comme ça, pas de risque, tu... urg.  
\- Ah, c'est dégueu, me vomis pas du sang dessus !  
\- ...  
\- ...... Shin ? Shin, ça va ?"  
Elle se tourne du mieux qu'elle peut et voit qu'il est à terre, et plus très vif (en même temps il a les tripes à l'air et il lui manque un bras).  
\- ... putain, tu m'as pas loupé.", dit-il en essayant de se redresser.  
\- T'es pas en train de crever, hein ?  
\- J'espère.  
\- Putain, crève pas, t'es le seul adversaire à la hauteur que j'ai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si t'es mort ?  
\- ... arrêter de faire chier ton cousin pour rien, peut-être ?", dit Shin sur un ton moqueur, mais il se remet à vomir du sang.  
"Détache-moi, je vais te soigner.  
\- Jamais, j'ai gagné, point.  
\- Si tu crèves, je pense que les gens retiendront plutôt que c'est moi qui ai gagné, hein. Et puis à quoi ça va te servir d'avoir gagné, une fois mort ?  
\- ...   
\- ... Shin ?"  
Cette fois-ci, il bouge plus.  
Merde, elle l'a peut-être bel et bien buté.  
A l'idée de plus avoir un bel ennemi juré comme ça, elle sent son cœur se serrer.  
Elle bande ses muscles, pousse le plus fort possible sur la chaîne, et arrive à l'éclater à deux endroits. Elle s'en extirpe, se penche sur Shin.  
"Putain, fais pas le con, crève pas pour une connerie de bijou...", dit-elle avant de souffler sa fumée, et elle en profite pour nouer un bout de la chaîne qui l'accrochait autour du poignet de Shin avant qu'il se réveille.  
Doucement, il reprend connaissance, mais elle est déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
"Ciao, à la prochaine !  
\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !", crie-t-il avant de se rendre compte que son poignet est immobilisé.  
"Peut-être bien, mais moi, j'me casse.", dit-elle en ouvrant une porte (la fuite via Hole, c'est toujours le plus facile) alors que Shin utilise sa fumée sur la chaîne qui le retient.  
"Pas question, reviens te battre !  
\- ... j'reviens dans deux jours. Demain j'ai quelque chose, j'veux pas me coucher trop tard.  
\- C'est quoi cette excuse à la con ?  
\- T'inquiète, c'était un beau combat.", lui assure-t-elle en glissant un pied dans la porte. "La prochaine fois tu me diras merci pour ma fumée, hein !  
\- La prochaine fois j'te bute, oui !", entend-elle crier derrière elle.


	15. Shin

Quand il la voit sur la place, adossée à la statue de mandragore, son coeur se serre dans sa poitrine.  
Elle a les cheveux redressées dans un chignon, porte le collier qu'il lui a offert, et a apparemment trouvé toute une série de boucles d'oreilles qui allaient bien avec.  
Elle est super jolie.  
Il a rendez-vous avec une fille super jolie.  
Qui tabasse comme personne, mange autant que lui, et semble même apprécier sa compagnie.  
Il est pas vraiment sûr de comment il en est arrivé là, en fait.  
  
Elle remarque sa présence au bout de quelques instants et lui fait un grand sourire.  
Il a jamais fait sourire une fille de cette façon, c'est super bizarre.  
Plaisant, mais bizarre.

"Salut !  
\- Salut. Ca va ?  
\- J'viens de me réveiller, en fait j'étais en vadrouille cette nuit et j'suis claquée.", soupire-t-elle. "Mais j'suis super contente de te retrouver quand même, hein.  
\- Ben ça nous fait un point commun de plus. J'bossais cette nuit et j'ai failli crever, alors bon...  
\- Et ben tant mieux que tu sois pas mort, sinon j'aurais cru à un lapin et j'aurais été grave déçue. Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'un mec qui me plaît autant me file un rencard.  
\- ... t'es toujours franche comme ça ?", demande-t-il et il sent que ses joues sont rouges.  
"Moui, en général. Ca pose problème ?  
\- ... je... je pense pas, non.  
\- Pourquoi, toi t'es plutôt du genre "j'me la ferme et je rougis" ?  
\- En fait, si, je crois que la franchise va poser problème.", finit-il sur un ton faussement râleur et elle se met à rire. Putain, elle a beau être géante, elle est vraiment mignonne. Et ils s'entendent vraiment bien.

"Enfin bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'avais pas osé mettre mon masque pour être sûre que tu me reconnaisses, mais maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés...  
\- J'pense que les probabilités pour qu'il y ait deux filles de ta taille sur cette place à cette heure-ci sont pas énormes, tu sais.  
\- ... c'est vrai que c'est pas commun.  
\- ...... maintenant que j'y pense, je connais une autre fille grande comme toi, en fait.  
\- Si elle est plus grande, je veux trop la rencontrer. J'ai jamais rencontré une fille plus grande que moi. Tu me la présenteras ?  
\- J'pense pas, non, j'peux pas la blairer.", explique Shin en ricanant. Genre il va présenter son ennemie jurée à... à... sa potentielle future petite amie.  
"... dommage. Mais bon, au moins comme ça je sais que c'est pas juste ma taille qui t'intéresse...  
\- Pourquoi ? T'as eu affaire à des fétichistes des filles de plus de deux mètres par le passé ?  
\- ...... non. Ca existe ?  
\- ... on sait jamais. En tout cas je t'en prie pour le masque. Le mien a souffert de mon combat de cette nuit et j'ai pas eu le temps de passer le refaire, excuse-moi.  
\- C'est con, j'étais curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait, ton masque...  
\- Ce n'est que partie remise. J'pensais aller le faire refaire en fin de journée, si tu veux m'accompagner...  
\- Vu que t'étais à la fête des masques, tu dois en avoir marre d'aller chez Belzebuth, dis.  
\- Deux fois en quatre jours, je bats des records, oui."  
  
Elle lui fait un nouveau sourire puis enfile son masque et là, Shin réalise.  
Il connait pas une autre fille qui fait grosso modo la même taille.  
Ca fait une semaine qu'il est sous le charme de... de la cousine infernale.  
Et putain, faut être grave con pour pas avoir reconnu sa voix, ni sa manière de se battre et surtout sa putain de carrure.  
  
"Eh, tu vas bien ? Il te fout les jetons mon masque ou quoi ?", finit par demander Noi vu que Shin est resté sans voix quelques instants.  
"Non... non, c'est rien."  
  
La grande question, c'est : pourquoi elle, elle l'a pas reconnu. Après des années en tant qu'ennemis jurés elle aurait jamais vu sa tête ? Ou ses cicatrices ? Ils se sont quand même pas battus uniquement de nuit dans des endroits mal éclairés, non ?

"Et au fait, moi c'est Noi."

Elle se fout pas de sa gueule, elle a pas du tout vu que c'était lui.  
Et il a aucune idée de ce qu'il va faire... parce que oui, Noi est chiante et énervante (et gratuitement, en plus), mais la fille de la nuit des morts-vivants est juste... enfin... il a pas envie d'y renoncer.

"Tu vas plus moufter un mot maintenant que j'ai mon masque ?  
\- ... si, si. Pardon. La fatigue, j'imagine.  
\- Tu... tu préfèrerais qu'on remette ?", demande-t-elle sur un ton désappointé.

Ce serait le bon plan. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il doit faire dans un contexte pareil.  
Mais bon, s'il y réfléchit, il va forcément arriver à la conclusion que sortir avec sa pire ennemie, c'est pas un bon plan.  
Et cette conclusion lui plaît pas vraiment...

"Non. Non, t'inquiète. Pardon. Ca va aller.  
\- Bon. Ben maintenant, t'as vu mon masque, tu connais mon nom... ptêt que j'pourrais aussi savoir comment tu t'appelles ?"

La journée risque quand même d'être ultra-difficile.

"Hmm, je sais pas...", répond-il, un sourire aux lèvres, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.  
\- Pas de masque, pas de nom... t'es grave mystérieux, comme bonhomme.  
\- ... Rei.", finit par dire Shin en essayant de faire sonner comme un nom de mage le prénom de son père. "J'm'appelle Rei.  
\- Enchantée ! On va manger ? J'suis affamée !", s'exclame Noi. "Au fait, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de moi : j'suis toujours affamée.  
\- Ca m'étonne pas plus que ça vu ce que tu t'es enfilé les dernières fois qu'on s'est vus. Tu veux manger quoi ?  
\- N'importe, chuis pas chiante.  
\- Fast-food ? Pizza ?  
\- ... toi t'es trop un romantique.  
\- J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir avec des filles.  
\- ...... c'est vrai ? Pourtant, t'es super fort et t'es canon, tu dois avoir la côte, non ?  
\- Pas que je sache."

Ouais, la côte auprès de la fille la plus barge qu'il ait jamais rencontrée et c'est à peu près tout...

"Pizza, ça me va. Par contre j'suis interdite partout où c'est servi à volonté."

Shin se met à rire.  
Pourquoi Noi est craquante comme ça ?  
Et si elle est craquante comme ça, pourquoi il l'a jamais remarqué auparavant ? C'est quand même super étrange.  
  
"J'connais un restau pas loin, le Yamato, ça te dit ?  
\- Ah ouais, j'connais aussi, c'est super sympa ! J'y vais aussi souvent avec..." Noi s'interrompt une seconde. "... j'suis sûre que j'y vais souvent avec quelqu'un, mais chais plus qui...  
\- On s'en fout, non ? Aujourd'hui t'y vas avec moi.  
\- Oui, t'as raison.", répond-elle dans un sourire.  
  
En moins de cinq minutes ils arrivent au restaurant, déjà bien animé. Le patron les accueille un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Votre table habituelle est libre, si vous voulez !", dit-il depuis derrière le bar et Shin se dirige vers son emplacement favori.  
"Comment t'as su que c'était celle-là, ma table habituelle ?", demande Noi en prenant place face à lui.  
"C'est /ma/ table habituelle.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je t'assure, je suis toujours assis là quand je mange ici.  
\- C'est dingue. Moi aussi.", répond-elle en enlevant son masque pour l'accrocher au crochet à côté de son siège. "Si ça se trouve on s'est déjà croisés ici par le passé.  
\- Qui sait..."  
  
Le patron arrive, deux apéritifs maison à la main.  
  
"Comme d'habitude, avec une pointe de citron. J'vous laisse le temps de regarder la carte.", dit-il avant de repartir vers une autre table.  
"Tu vas voir, leur apéritif maison, c'est déjà une tuerie, mais avec le citron, c'est juste géant. J'ai découvert ça par hasard un jour.  
\- ... déconne pas, le citron dans cet apéro, c'est mon secret.  
\- Je suis pas superstitieuse, mais ce genre de coïncidences en série, c'est quand même étrange. On a l'air d'avoir tellement en commun que je trouve ça bizarre qu'on se connaisse pas déjà...  
\- Ca va, c'est juste deux ou trois hasards.", dit Shin, qui trouve pourtant ça très étrange.  
"Tu sais, ma coloc t'as aperçu à la fête des masques et elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'on était prédestinés. Au premier abord je me suis dit qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi, mais quand même, si on a la même table fétiche ici, c'est ptêt vrai... elle a peut-être eu une vision ou un truc du style.  
\- ... c'est sa magie ?  
\- Nan. En plus je dois dire qu'elle est pas tout à fait saine d'esprit."  
  
Shin se met à rire avant de boire une gorgée de son apéritif.  
S'il est prédestiné à Noi, ce serait bien sa veine... enfin bon, peut-être que comme ça elle arrêterait d'essayer de venir l'égorger deux fois par semaine...  
  
"Bon, en tout cas, mettons de côté le destin pour l'instant." ajoute-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Qu'est-ce que t'aimes faire ?  
\- Ben pas grand chose. Quand je bosse pas, en général je m'entraîne. Sinon, je lis, je regarde la télé, j'promène mon chien... rien d'extraordinaire. Et toi ?  
\- Ca dépend des jours... Je t'ai dit que je bossais pas, je vends ma fumée... j'ai une fumée de guérison du tonnerre, en fait, donc je peux un peu faire ce que je veux dans la vie vu combien ça se monnaie.  
\- ... et donc, tu fais quoi de tout ton temps libre ?  
\- Je vois des potes, j'fais des conneries avec ma coloc',...", commence-t-elle avant d'attraper sa main sur la table. "...je drague des garçons à la fête des masques...  
\- ... j'ai vu ça.  
\- Je me fixe des défis stupides pour m'occuper... tu vois qui c'est, En ?  
\- ...... y a des gens qui savent pas qui est En ?  
\- Bon point. Ben en fait, c'est mon cousin. Et je peux paaaaas le blairer. Donc j'essaie toujours de trouver quelque chose pour l'énerver : lui faire louper une opportunité de business, lui piquer des trucs... en ce moment il est en vacances et j'essaie de lui voler une pierre précieuse pendant son absence..."  
  
Shin pousse un long soupir.  
C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ce qu'il est en train de faire.  
Même s'il se trahit pas, si ça se passe bien, il pourra pas lui cacher à vie que bon, quand ils se font pas les yeux doux, ils essaient de s'arracher la tête...  
  
"J'crois qu'on va s'arrêter là.  
\- Hein ? Mais on a même pas commandé.  
\- Noi, j'm'appelle pas Rei. Je m'appelle Shin. Je travaille pour En.  
\- Hein ? Mais... non, mais Shin, c'est...  
\- ... un type qui se bat avec un marteau et qui a un masque en forme de coeur ? Ouais, c'est moi.  
\- Attends, mais... pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
\- J'ai mis qu'un quart d'heure à me décider à te le dire, c'est pas la mort non plus...  
\- Un quart d'heure ?  
\- J'ai calé quand t'as mis ton masque.  
\- ... tu connaissais pas mon visage ?  
\- Je... en fait je me suis pris une fumée d'amnésie et j'ai oublié un certain nombre de trucs. Surtout te concernant.  
\- ... y a genre une grosse semaine ?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est pareil pour moi.  
\- Ben je crois qu'il est temps d'enquêter alors.", se dit Shin, à la fois inquiet et rassuré de voir que c'était pas juste dans sa tête que quelque chose clochait. "C'est qui qui t'as dit pour la fumée ?  
\- Ma coloc. C'est une fille complètement barge, donc ce serait pas surprenant qu'elle m'ait raconté n'importe quoi. Et toi ?  
\- Un mec à En qui me sert d'homme de main à l'occasion. Enfin, il met mes costards au pressing, quoi.  
\- Commençons par lui."

* * *

Quand Shin chope Fujita par le col du t-shirt à la sortie de sa chambre, celui-ci émet un petit cri désespéré avant de reconnaître son assaillant.  
  
"Shin… Shin-san ?  
\- Ouaip. Va falloir que tu me re-causes un peu de cette fumée de la semaine passée, parce qu'y a des choses qui sont pas claires...  
\- Je… euh…  
\- Noi se l'est prise aussi ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit si t'étais au courant ?"  
  
Fujita soupire et lève les yeux vers eux.  
  
"C'est… c'est vous deux qui avez décidé volontairement d'utiliser cette fumée.  
\- Hein ? Comment ça ?  
\- En fait, vous... vous êtes partenaires, normalement, mais comme vous trouviez pas d'ennemi à la hauteur, vous vous êtes dit que pendant vos vacances, vous pourriez faire comme si vous étiez ennemis et voir qui l'emporterait.  
\- Tu espères sincèrement nous faire croire une connerie pareille ?", demande Shin qui imagine pas faire quelque chose d'aussi con.  
"J'vous le jure ! Ebisu et moi on devait juste vous aider à ce que ça se passe bien et vous refiler l'antidote au retour d'En.  
\- Une fumée antidote ?  
\- Je vous la donne tout de suite si vous me croyez pas !", dit Fujita et il retourne dans sa chambre et fouille dans un tiroir pour en sortir un flacon de fumée.  
"Genre je vais accepter une fumée d'un type qui a joué avec mon cerveau.  
\- Laisse, j'vais la prendre moi.", dit Noi en tendant la main à Fujita et il lui passe le flacon. "Je risque pas grand chose et, bon, sincèrement, me connaissant, j'aurais pu avoir une idée tordue comme ça. N'empêche, tu te rends compte si c'est vrai ? Partenaires en vrai et à peine une semaine après s'être oubliés on sortait déjà de nouveau ensemble. On doit être un couple trop chou...  
\- J'trouve cette histoire plus bizarre qu'autre chose, personnellement.", commente Shin alors que Noi ouvre le flacon et se le renverse dessus.  
  
Elle cligne des yeux deux trois fois et balance le flacon vide dans la poubelle avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
"C'était pas des conneries, on est vraiment partenaires.", dit-elle avec un sourire triste et Shin attrape le second flacon pour l'imiter.  
  
Putain.  
Merde.  
Il vient de passer une semaine à flirter avec Noi.

"... t'as pas le cristal du démon. J'ai gagné le pari.", dit-il, pour essayer de cacher sa réaction.  
"Il me restait presque une semaine, encore ! Les conditions ont pas été respectées !  
\- Le premier combat, j't'ai dézinguée.  
\- ... et le deuxième, c'est l'inverse.  
\- Le troisième, j't'ai mise KO et attrapée.  
\- Peut-être, mais vous seriez crevé si j'vous avais pas soigné ! J'appelle pas ça gagner...", rouspète Noi. "Bon, match nul ?  
\- ........ mouais."  
  
A côté d'eux, Fujita pousse un soupir.  
  
"Tout ça pour un match nul ? Bon, ben je vais chercher Ebisu et lui dire que c'est fini... Noi-san, vous voulez que j'en profite pour ramener vos affaires ?"  
  
C'est vrai qu'elle avait dû se prendre un appart en-dehors de la résidence pour monter sa nouvelle identité.  
  
"J'vais t'accompagner, ce sera plus simple.", dit-elle et quelques instants plus tard, Shin se retrouve seul dans le couloir.  
  
Bizarrement, il se sent pas bien du tout.

 


	16. Noi

"Comment ça, c'est fini ?", demande Ebisu, étendue sur le canapé avec un magazine people dans les mains.  
"Ben on s'est rendus compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche et Fujita a pas eu le choix que de nous dire la vérité. Donc bon, on peut rentrer à la résidence. Même si au final ça a pas vraiment marché comme prévu, merci à vous deux d'avoir été dans le coup. C'était fun.  
\- C'est dommage que ce soit fini. J'aimais bien cet appart.  
\- Bizarrement, moi aussi.", soupire Noi. "Mais bon, j'vais pas le garder, qu'est-ce que j'ferai d'un appart aussi loin de la résidence ? Fujita, tu aides Ebisu à ranger ses affaires ? J'vais remballer ce que j'ai et..."  
  
La phrase de Noi est interrompue par un gargouillement audible dans toute la pièce.  
  
"... et je crève la dalle. J'vais aller me chercher quelque chose. Vous avez déjà mangé ?  
\- Moi oui, mais si tu invites, je suis prête à recommencer.", déclare Ebisu.  
"Je... je voudrais pas m'imposer...", ajoute Fujita, hésitant.  
"Allez, venez donc, j'devais manger avec Shin, mais ce sera plus simple comme ça.", conclut Noi en rouvrant la porte.  
 

* * *

   
Elle remballe la dernière tenue dans son armoire et glisse sa valise sous le lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour ranger les quelques affaires qui lui reste à remettre dans leur position initiale. C'était une identité aussi facile à ranger qu'à créer, au final. En à peine plus d'une heure, elle avait débarassé l'appart et réintégré ses penates.  
Elle se voit dans le miroir et voit ce qu'elle porte autour du cou.  
Elle déglutit difficilement.  
Au final, elle a laissé Shin en plan au plein milieu d'un rencard. Et bon, même si les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles, ça se fait peut-être pas de planter un mec comme ça.  
Décidée à aller le voir, elle sort de la salle de bains et ouvre sa porte d'entrée, pour trouver Shin juste derrière.

" ... sempai.  
\- Tu... euh... faut qu'on parle, je crois.  
\- Hm. Rentrez."  
  
Shin s'exécute, enlève son masque et enfile ses lunettes avant de la regarder à nouveau.  
  
"Noi, on... qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?  
\- ... bah, on s'est bien amusés, non ? A part traumatiser Fujita, on a rien fait de mal...  
\- ......  
\- Moi en tout cas, j'ai passé une semaine d'enfer. Trois combats au top, une dérouillée de zombies, et y a même un beau garçon qui m'a filé un rencard.", dit-elle en voulant le complimenter, mais réalisant à la fin de sa phrase que ça allait juste l'embarrasser.  
" ... hmpf.  
\- ...... si on avait pas découvert le pot-aux-roses, vous croyez qu'il se serait passé quoi ? Je veux dire, de ce point de vue-là ?"  
  
Elle a pas encore pris le temps d'y réfléchir, mais elle était partie pour son rendez-vous avec la ferme intention de conclure avec le beau blond de la fête des masques.  
Bon, maintenant, c'est Shin et c'est plus vraiment d'actualité, mais elle va pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...  
  
"J'en sais rien.  
\- Ca vous dit de le savoir ?  
\- ... comment ça ?"  
  
Elle regarde la pendule sur le mur et lui sourit.  
  
"Ben si on disait qu'on avait rendez-vous à seize heures et pas à midi, sur la place des mandragores...  
\- Tu veux faire comme si...  
\- ... comme si on s'était rencontrés il y a quelques jours à la fête des masques.  
\- ...... je pense pas qu'on sache jouer la comédie si bien que ça, toi et moi."

Noi pousse un long soupir. Ca s'est arrêté trop vite. Elle a pas foncièrement envie de redevenir "Noi" tout de suite et de retourner à une semaine de vacances forcées avec personne à déglinguer... et sans /lui/.

"Mais y avait... y avait quelque chose, hein ?  
\- Quelque chose ?  
\- ... entre nous, j'veux dire. C'était pas juste moi ?  
\- ...... Noi.  
\- ... c'est pas une réponse.  
\- ...... y avait quelque chose, oui.", finit par lâcher Shin. "Mais le... le contexte était différent.  
\- J'suis d'accord. Et vous méprenez pas, être votre partenaire comme d'habitude c'est super, mais... mais j'étais vraiment heureuse cette semaine. On se bastonnait, on flirtait,... c'est dur de perdre ça d'un coup, en fait.  
\- Hm. C'est bien pour ça que j'suis venu discuter mais j'sais pas trop quoi dire, en fait.  
\- Vous savez, j'aurais dû me douter que vous re-découvrir ce serait trop bien. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, vous êtes devenus mon meilleur ami en un rien de temps... Enfin bon, on pouvait pas deviner qu'on se croiserait en-dehors des bastons donc, forcément, j'avais pas prévu ça...  
  
Shin prend quelques instants avant de répondre.  
  
"J'me pose jamais la question de pourquoi on est partenaires. Pourquoi on est toujours ensemble. Ca me paraît évident que c'est idéal. C'est pas quelque chose que j'irai remettre en question. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout... mais là, j'sais pas quoi faire de cette situation. J'sais pas ce qu'il faut faire quand deux meilleurs amis s'effacent mutuellement de leur mémoire pour un pari à la con et tombent amoureux. C'est complètement stupide, comme situation.  
\- Un peu, oui...", dit Noi en rigolant.  
" D'un côté, t'es Noi, j'te connais depuis tellement de temps, t'es ma meilleure amie et t'es... t'es un acquis. Et de l'autre, t'es cette fille extraordinaire qui bute trois zombies d'un coup et me trouve intéressant.  
\- ... j'vous trouve toujours intéressant. Et j'peux mêmes les dégommer par cinq, les zombards.  
\- C'que je veux dire, c'est que comme je te connaissais pas, forcément je trouvais ça extraordinaire. J'aime comment tu te bats, j'aime comment tu parles. J'aime ton enthousiasme, j'aime ton sourire. Mais tout ça j'l'avais pas calé avant cette semaine. Enfin... ça me semblait pas import ant.  
\- ...... alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- J't'ai dit, je sais pas. J'dirais que les dix ans devraient l'emporter sur la semaine, quand même...  
\- ... peut-être.  
\- On peut déjà essayer d'être comme d'hab. Voir ce que ça donne.  
\- Hm."  
  
Avant de remettre son masque et de quitter la pièce, Shin se retourne une seconde et leurs regards se croisent.  
Noi est pas certaine d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de plus douloureux que ça.


	17. Shin

Après cinq journées complètement pourries, le samedi où En revient devient le point culminant du malaise qui s'est installé entre Noi et lui. Entre les moments où il essayait de l'éviter, ceux où /elle/ essayait de l'éviter et ceux où ils étaient juste mal à l'aise, la semaine n'a pas été grandiose.  
  
Shin est convoqué dans l'après-midi et se doute bien qu'il en sera de même pour Noi. Décidé à faire au mieux pour rétablir un peu les choses, Shin arrive en avance et prend sa place habituelle dans le canapé de l'antichambre au bureau d'En.  
Celui-ci arrive quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Noi et de deux sous-fifres qui referment la porte derrière eux avant d'aller s'ateler à la confection d'un en-cas.  
  
"B'jour.", dit Shin à l'intention d'En.  
"Ouais, salut. Je viens de me faire engueuler cinq minutes par ta partenaire sur le fait que vous avez rien glandé pendant deux semaines, tu confirmes ?  
\- Hm. Le calme plat.  
\- Y a vraiment que toi pour pas être contente d'être en vacances, hein...", dit En en se retournant vers Noi en soupirant avant de prendre sa place dans son fauteuil habituel.  
"Mais j'me faisais chier ! Je bosse pas pour toi pour m'emmerder. J'espère que t'as ramené du boulot en tout cas parce que ça peut plus durer comme ça...", se lamente Noi tout en restant debout près de la porte d'entrée.  
"Oh, c'est bon, hein. Ouais, j'ai de quoi vous faire bosser. On m'a fait remonter qu'y avait un commerce illicite dans la résidence. Organisé par une nana qui s'appelle Hara. Apparemment c'est pas grand chose et je comptais juste la foutre dehors, mais si t'as besoin de te défouler, fais-toi plaiz.  
\- J'tape pas les filles.", repond Noi et Shin se demande quand est-ce qu'elle va se décider à s'asseoir.  
  
A cet instant, Ebisu rentre dans la pièce, aperçoit Kikurage aux pieds d'En et court vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
"Bon ben contente-toi de la trouver et de la foutre dehors alors. Et ben Ebisu, tu dis même plus bonjour ?  
\- Salut !  
\- Et on rentre pas ici comme dans un moulin. La prochaine fois, toque à la porte.  
\- Yes, boss !  
\- Sans déc ?", reprend Noi, apparemment pas satisfaite de la conversation. "Rien pendant deux semaines et tout ce que tu me trouves c'est foutre une fille dehors ?  
\- J'aurai un truc pour vous dans pas longtemps, mais ça nécessite un peu de réflexion stratégique avant, j'peux pas envoyer les muscles d'abord.  
\- Et ce sera pas des gros nazes ?"  
  
Les sous-fifres présents servent le thé et ça n'en est que plus évident que Noi reste volontairement loin de la table où des parts de cake sont désormais disposées. Le seul endroit où s'asseoir, c'est à côté de Shin, et apparemment, ça la tente pas outre mesure.  
Bon, après la semaine qu'ils ont eue, il peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il enlève son masque, attrape la tasse de thé qu'on lui tend, prend une longue respiration et la regarde dans les yeux maintenant qu'elle a enlevé son masque.  
... Ouais, non, ça passe pas, il la trouve jolie à chaque fois qu'il la regarde, maintenant.  
Et en plus ça l'empêche de bosser normalement parce qu'il a rien écouté à la réponse d'En...  
  
"... donc je pense que vous pourrez vous débrouiller, mais faudra pas tout faire foirer avec votre manie de taper sur tout ce qui bouge, hein. En attendant, j'veux quand même que vous me foutiez Hara dehors, vivante ou morte j'm'en fous, mais dehors.  
\- Mouais...", soupire Noi en vidant le thé qu'on lui a servi d'un coup. Elle repose la tasse sur la table (évite son regard) et renfile son masque. "Bon, ben j'y vais d'abord, hein.", ajoute-t-elle et elle quitte la pièce aussi sec.

"Y a un problème avec Noi ?", demande En.  
"...... non, pas de problème.  
\- Mis à part que je l'avais jamais vue rester délibérément à plus de deux mètres de toi depuis dix ans, quoi."

Shin pousse un soupir alors qu'Ebisu et Kikurage prennent la place à côté de lui.

"On a un petit souci qu'on n'a pas encore réglé, c'est tout.  
\- ... c'est pas mon problème, mais vous avez des soucis, maintenant ? Je vous ai jamais vus fâchés...  
\- Vous inquiétez pas, je vais régler ça.  
\- Te méprends pas, j'en ai rien à foutre tant que vous bossez correctement. Je suis juste étonné.  
\- C'est que... enfin...", commence Shin mais il a aucune idée de comment expliquer la situation.   
"C'est juste une querelle de couple...", propose Ebisu, et pour une fois, elle a peut-être pas tout à fait tort même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de querelle.  
"En tout cas, si tu veux pas que toute la résidence commère à votre propos, va falloir y faire quelque chose, je crois."  
  
En sortant de chez En, Shin se décide à passer par chez Noi. Après tout, ils ont une mission et ils sont partenaires, donc bon, va bien falloir qu'ils arrivent à quelque chose. Trouvant porte close, il n'a aucune idée de quoi faire : trouver Hara tout seul ? Retourner chez lui et attendre que Noi vienne le chercher ?  
Ce dont il est bien certain c'est que ça le fait royalement chier d'être en froid avec Noi pour des conneries.   
 

* * *

  
Alors que son réveil affiche onze heures passées quand Shin émerge, il se sent encore patraque. Il n'a pas fermé l'oeil avant vers cinq heures du matin et remercie En de pas être rentré avec plus de boulot.  
Au final, la mission de la veille s'est faite sans lui. Et c'est même pas Noi qui est venue lui dire.  
Putain, être le partenaire de Noi faisait que les choses étaient pas compliquées. Si c'est pour qu'il sache même pas qui s'occupe de quoi dans le boulot, ça va devenir encore plus chiant que d'avoir plus ou moins perdu sa meilleure amie.  
Et ça le fait encore plus chier de penser à ça en se réveillant, parce que c'est précisément parce qu'il pensait à ça toute la nuit qu'il a pas réussi à dormir.  
Il en a marre de ressasser les mêmes idées. Il enfile des fringues et se décide à sortir.  
  
Quand l'église du coin sonne midi, Shin réalise où il est.  
Sur la place des mandragores, un dimanche, à midi.  
Et sur un banc, à quelques pas de là où ils se sont retrouvés la semaine passée, il voit Noi, avachie, le regard perdu vers le ciel.  
Il fait demi-tour et fouille sa poche à la recherche de monnaie pour s'acheter à boire, mais sent un bout de papier froissé au milieu des pièces.  
En le ressortant, il réalise de quoi il s'agit : son horoscope de la fête des masques.

"Vous êtes à deux doigts du bonheur !   
Amour : L'amour de votre vie est à côté de vous. Ouvrez les yeux.  
Travail : Des difficultés si vous travaillez seul.   
Santé : Vous risquez de mourir cette année, faites attention.  
Loisirs : Sortez plus de chez vous."

Il se retourne à nouveau. Noi est toujours sur le banc.  
Peut-être qu'il faut juste qu'il sache ce qu'il se serait passé, ce jour-là.  
Il enlève son masque et se dirige vers elle.

"Salut. T'es bien la fille de la fête des masques ?", commence-t-il et Noi se redresse en l'entendant. "Désolé, j'suis en retard. J'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin.  
\- ... hein ? On avait rendez-vous ?  
\- Midi, place des mandragores, non ? Ou alors j'ai rendez-vous avec une autre fille de deux mètres dix et j'me plante, mais j'en vois pas d'autre sur la place..."

Noi cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et semble enfin réaliser à quoi il joue.

"J'espère que t'es pas un fétichiste des filles de plus de deux mètres, hein.", finit-elle par dire en se relevant. Elle ôte son masque, lui fait un sourire et il sent son coeur râter un battement.   
C'est le sourire de Noi. Il le connait par coeur. Il l'a vu des milliers de fois, pour ne pas dire tous les jours ces dix dernières années.  
Alors comment il peut lui faire autant d'effet ?

"Pourquoi, tu comptes rétrécir, prochainement ?"

Elle se met à rire et Shin se dit que sa réflexion sur le sourire de Noi est aussi valable pour son rire.

"... ça me rendrait triste si c'était juste ma taille qui t'intéressait.  
\- Je comprends. J'espère que t'es pas une fétichiste des garçons d'1m96, d'ailleurs.  
\- Ptêt juste des garçons qui portent des lunettes, qui sait...?"

Elle lui fait un sourire, il lui sourit en retour et... ça peut peut-être marcher.  
De toute façon, c'est ça ou tirer un trait sur leur partenariat, parce qu'il pourra plus jamais la voir comme avant.

"Au fait, moi c'est Shin.  
\- Noi. T'avais prévu de faire quelque chose en particulier ? Parce que je crève la dalle."  
  
Y a pas à dire : la bouffe, c'est quelque chose sur lequel ils se rejoindront toujours.  
Quand ils s'assoient à leur table habituelle au Yamato, le patron leur reproche leur dernière désertion mais leur amène toute de même leur apéritif préféré.  
Ils en viennent à manger dans une bonne humeur qui ne lui semble même pas totalement feinte.  
  
"Tu veux faire quoi cet aprèm ?", demande Noi la bouche à moitié pleine.  
"Y a un tournoi de bras de fer tous les dimanches après-midis dans la salle des associations du Diable Bleu. Ca te dit ?  
\- Faut voir le règlement. La fumée de guérison, ça m'exclut d'à peu près tous les tournois possibles...  
\- Au pire, tu m'encourageras.  
\- ... c'est pas que j't'aime pas, mais aller à un tournoi de bras de fer pour regarder, je pense qu'y a pas pire idée pour passer mon après-midi." 

* * *

  
"Alors ?  
\- Interdit d'avoir un bras amélioré par quelque processus que ce soit, interdit d'émettre de la fumée pendant le combat. J'dirais que c'est bon.  
\- Yes !", s'exclame Noi. "Bon, on s'inscrit ?  
\- Ca marche. On parie sur celui qui finit le plus haut dans le classement ?  
\- Je veux, mon neveu. Celui qui gagne décide de ce qu'on fait après.  
\- Ca me va. "

Après le tirage au sort du tableau, Shin s'installe pour son premier combat, remonte la manche de sa chemise et pose son coude sur la table.

"C'est vraiment un bras normal, ça ?", demande un organisateur.  
"J'me l'suis coupé pour trouver les canaux à fumée quand j'étais ado, mais promis, tous les bouts sont à moi et y a rien de louche dedans."

Noi se met à rire. Vu le nombre de places, seule la première moitié du tableau peut s'affronter en même temps, ce qui fait que son match à elle se déroulera par la suite.

"J'suis sûre que ça va impressionner tes adversaires, les cicatrices.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de les impressionner pour l'emporter."  
  
Et effectivement, comme il pouvait s'y attendre, les adversaires qui lui sont opposés ne lui causent pas trop de souci, et il en est de même pour Noi. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux parmi les quatre derniers et une petite pause est accordée avant les demi-finales.  
Sauf que le type qu'il affronte en demi-finale se révèle pas nul du tout.  
Voir même plutôt balaise et la fatigue des affrontements précédents se fait sentir.

"Allez, Shin, putain, te laisse pas faire !", l'encourage Noi qui est venue regarder son match après avoir apparemment terminé le sien en moins de trois secondes.  
"J't'y verrais bien...", articule-t-il difficilement.  
"Tu me retrouves en finale, si tu le bats. Tu vas quand même pas me laisser affronter quelqu'un d'autre en finale ?"

Shin prend une inspiration, contracte au plus fort les muscles de son bras et sent qu'il peut reprendre le dessus. Le mec d'en face est fatigué. Lui est increvable. Faut juste qu'il montre qu'il se laissera pas mettre à terre. Doucement et sûrement, sa main remonte, même si tout son bras tremble. Le mec d'en face serre les dents, mais Shin voit à son regard qu'il a gagné : son adversaire a plus d'énergie.  
Il appuie un coup sec et l'arrière de la main du type passe de la verticale à l'horizontale.

"Ouais ! D'un coup ! Classe !"

Quand il relève son coude de la table, il sent des fourmis dans tout son bras.  
Après la demie-finale, ses muscles sont super endoloris alors qu'en face, Noi prend place le sourire aux lèvres, sans aucune séquelle de ses matchs précédents (c'est vrai que c'est quand même un peu de la triche, la fumée de guérison).  
Leurs mains se retrouvent, et Shin sait déjà qu'il a perdu. Mais il va quand même faire de son mieux.  
Au top départ, Noi appuie comme une malade, mais il n'est pas en reste et leurs mains restent à peu près centrées. Les veines de ses bras et de ses mains sont saillantes et il est déjà en sueur.

"Pas mal, mais va en falloir plus pour me battre.", dit-il pour la narguer.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit, inspire un bon coup, et claque sa main sur la table d'un coup.  
Battu, à plate-couture.

"Désolée, j'ai copié la fin de ton match précédent.  
\- ... bravo, en tout cas.", dit-il dans un soupir. " 'tain, je sens plus mon bras, maintenant...  
\- J'vais t'arranger ça.", dit-elle en soufflant sur son bras et la douleur s'envole.  
"C'était quoi, cette fumée ?", demande un des organisateurs du tournoi.  
\- J'lui ai juste soigné son bras.  
\- T'as une fumée de guérison ? Mais c'est de la triche !  
\- Ben pourquoi ? C'est pas dit dans le règlement...  
\- Tu peux pas utiliser ta fumée au cours des matchs. Si tes muscles se soignent au fur-et-à-mesure du tournoi, t'es avantagée.  
\- Y a écrit "émettre" de la fumée. J'en ai pas émis. J'y peux rien si elle circule dans mon corps, tout de même.  
\- Désolé, mais t'es disqualifiée. Ce serait pas juste pour les autres concurrents.  
\- Oh, c'est dégueulasse.  
\- Ca va, c'est un tournoi amical avec rien à gagner, c'est pas la mort d'être disqualifiée une fois que c'est fini..."

Noi fait la moue et se retourne à nouveau vers Shin.

"Bon, ben je suppose que t'as gagné le pari, vu qu'au final, t'es premier et moi disqualifiée...  
\- Nan, c'est bon, pour moi t'as gagné.  
\- Si tu veux on se refait la finale maintenant que ton bras va mieux ?  
\- T'as gagné le pari, c'est toi qui décides ce qu'on fait maintenant. Alors si c'est ce que t'as envie de faire...  
\- Y a autre chose que j'voulais faire, si j'gagnais, en fait, donc tant pis. Une autre fois, peut-être ?  
\- C'est toi qui vois..." 

* * *

  
"C'est...", commence Shin en voyant le bâtiment devant lequel Noi s'est arrêté.  
"Ouaip.", dit-elle, tout sourire, les joues tout de même légèrement rouges.  
"Carrément, au premier rendez-vous ?  
\- On peut dire que c'est le troisième, non ? La fête des masques, la nuit des morts-vivants, ça compte un peu...  
\- ... t'es juste pas croyable, comme fille.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que j'te plais, non ?"  
  
Peut-être, oui, mais la question n'est pas là.  
Il s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le ramène dans un love hotel comme ça, direct.

"Noi, temps mort.", dit-il, et il sait qu'il va plomber l'ambiance. "Si... enfin, si on en arrive là, j'préfèrerais que ce soit pas alors qu'on joue la comédie."

Noi lève les yeux au ciel.

"Y a que toi pour croire qu'on joue la comédie. Ouais, on a fait semblant dix minutes de rattraper le rendez-vous de la semaine passée. Et après, on était juste nous. Comme d'hab.  
\- Noi...  
\- Tu crois quoi, Shin ? Que si on sortait ensemble, et je parle de nous comme des deux meilleurs amis qui se connaissent depuis dix ans, ça se passerait différemment ? Qu'on irait pas se goinffrer et faire des tournois de bras de fer ?  
\- Ben...  
\- T'imagines quoi ? Des repas aux chandelles ? Des balades en barque ? On parle de nous, là. Ce serait comme d'hab. Comme ça a toujours été. Comme aujourd'hui. Qu'on se connaisse déjà par coeur ou pas n'y change rien : c'est comme ça qu'on est. La seule différence, c'est qu'on admettrait enfin qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre.   
\- Putain, Noi, j'ai juste besoin d'y voir un peu plus clair, c'est tout..."

Elle enlève son masque et attrape sa main.

"... si tu veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, ça j'peux comprendre. Moi aussi je trouve ça complètement dingue... mais j'en ai envie. J'suis sûre que j'en ai envie. Et je sais bien que si t'es venu me parler ce midi, c'est que... toi aussi, t'en avais envie.  
\- J'suis venu parce que..." Il sort son horoscope de sa poche, le tend à Noi. "... j'me suis dit que c'était sûrement vrai et que j'étais con de pas l'admettre."

Elle parcourt le papier et pouffe de rire.

"C'est clair qu'il a été écrit pour toi, celui-là.", dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire. "C'est vrai que le coup du "vous risquez de mourir cette année", tu l'as chaque année ?  
\- Ouaip. En fait, je pense que j'ai exactement le même horoscope chaque année, à part le titre.  
\- Ca m'étonne pas.", commente Noi. "Shin, enlève ton masque, s'il te plaît.  
\- ... pourquoi ?  
\- J'veux t'embrasser.  
\- C'est... c'est pas...", bredouille Shin, à la recherche d'un argument pour pas se laisser entraîner par Noi.  
"Allez, arrête de rechigner. On a essayé de faire une semaine comme si de rien n'était. Ca marche pas. On peut bien essayer l'autre possibilité."

Shin retire son masque, sait que ses joues sont rouges et préfère fixer ses baskets.  
La main droite de Noi se pose sur sa joue.  
Pourquoi est-il incapable de se décider ? Pourquoi est-il terrorisé et complètement excité à l'idée d'embrasser Noi ?  
Ca n'a aucun sens.  
  
Au moment où les lèvres de Noi vont toucher les siennes, et alors qu'il sait qu'il n'attend que ça, il détourne le visage.  
C'est pas vraiment lui, qu'elle veut embrasser. C'est un type qui lui ressemble, mais qui la traite pas du tout pareil. Un type qui prend le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle raconte, qui lui offre des bijoux, qui complimente ses coups de poing... pas lui, quoi.  
  
"J'suis désolé, Noi, je sais pas être le Shin de la semaine passée. Je vois pas comment l'être.", explique-t-il tout en s'écartant de Noi et elle récupère sa main, l'air déçu.  
" ... si cette année on avait fait la nuit des morts-vivants en tant que... enfin, en tant que nous, vous m'auriez jamais offert le collier, hein ?  
\- ...... probablement pas.  
\- Vous connaissant, vous m'auriez même pas payé la bouffe.  
\- Arrête, j'suis pas pingre comme ça.  
\- Nan, c'est vrai. Mais vous m'auriez bien fait comprendre que j'aurais à payer la bouffe une autre fois pour compenser.  
\- ... sûrement, ouais.", avoue-t-il.  
"Sempai, j'vous aime bien comme ça aussi, hein. Même si vous flirtez pas et que vous me faites pas de cadeau, c'est pas ça qui compte.  
\- C'est ptêt l'impression que ça te donne, mais... mais ça peut pas marcher.  
\- J'suis pas d'accord. Pourquoi sortir avec une inconnue exactement comme moi ça vous pose pas de problème mais sortir avec moi, si ?  
\- ... ben...  
\- Y a pas de différence, pourtant. J'suis toujours pareille.  
\- Je sais bien, ça. C'est moi qui suis pas pareil.  
\- Sincèrement, j'vous trouve pas très différent."  
  
Shin s'écarte un peu plus.  
  
"Pourtant la semaine dernière j'serais rentré avec toi. Ca montre bien que j'suis pas le même.  
\- ...... c't'une excuse bidon... C'est juste que vous auriez rien eu à perdre la semaine dernière.  
\- Sûrement, ouais, mais c'est comme ça.  
\- ... vous admettez que je me prends un rateau juste parce que vous avez la trouille ?  
\- Mais j'admets c'que tu veux ! Oui, c'est ma faute, oui, ça me fait chier, et oui, j'suis un fumier, mais tant pis, j'le sens pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Vous savez bien ce que je veux.  
\- C'était une question rhétorique.", ajoute Shin, agacé.  
"Comme si on avait besoin de ça en plus !  
\- Bon, ben si c'est pour me faire engueuler, je rentre chez moi.  
\- C'est ça, rentrez chez vous !", surenchérit Noi en gueulant plus fort. "Surtout faites pas style vous avez un pari à honorer, hein.  
\- Pari ou pas, je t'ai dit "j'le sens pas" alors j'me taille ! Si je gagne un pari et j'te demande de sauter par la fenêtre, tu le fais ?!?  
\- ... ben, oui.  
\- Ouais, bon, mauvais exemple. J'te dis "Bouffe pas pendant 2 mois", tu le fais ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterait que je bouffe pas pendant 2 mois ?  
\- ... laisse tomber, j'me tire.", dit-il en tournant les talons.  
  
"Shin."  
  
La voix de Noi le force à se retourner à nouveau. Non seulement il n'est pas habitué à entendre son nom dans la bouche de Noi, mais cette intonation est tout sauf naturelle chez sa partenaire.  
Après tout, c'est pas son but de la blesser. Il a tout fait foirer en revenant vers elle aujourd'hui, en lui faisant croire que ça se passerait bien. Ca sert strictement à rien de se quitter plus fâchés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.  
  
"Ecoute, Noi, on est énervés tous les deux, déçus tous les deux, et on fait que se gueuler dessus. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, mais là j'en ai ma claque, le sujet est clos. Si t'es prête à laisser tomber, on peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux.  
\- Et faire comme la semaine passée à être mal à l'aise côte à côte ? Non merci.  
\- Je ferai des efforts.", propose Shin, sur un ton vaguement interogatif.  
"Vous en faisiez pas la semaine dernière ?  
\- J'en ferai plus.  
\- ... bon. OK. Z'avez encore une dette de pari à honorer, par contre.  
\- C'est dûment noté. Tu me demanderas ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, et je m'exécuterai en fermant ma gueule.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Ouais, enfin, me demande pas de passer par la fenêtre, hein."  
  
Noi se met à rire et Shin sent son coeur s'alléger.  
  
"On s'rentre ?", demande-t-il en remettant son masque.  
"J'vous suis.", répond Noi en lui rendant l'horoscope qu'elle avait gardé en main jusque-là.  
  
Il le fourre en poche et se remémorant le texte, se dit qu'être à deux doigts du bonheur, c'est déjà bien suffisant.  
Qu'en fait, il se satisfait pleinement d'avoir l'amour de sa vie à côté de lui.  
Ca lui va très bien comme ça.


	18. Noi

"Vous êtes toujours fâchés, avec Shin ?", demande En et Noi se doute que ça doit faire bizarre de la voir arriver sans son partenaire.   
"On est pas fâchés, on a juste eu un point de désaccord.", répond-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Chôta qui ne décolle plus En depuis son retour à la résidence.  
"... qui est ?  
\- Ben j'veux sortir avec lui, et lui est pas trop certain de vouloir.  
\- ... je croyais que ça faisait dix ans que vous en étiez là...  
\- Euh, non. Ca fait même pas quinze jours que j'suis amoureuse de lui."

Les yeux d'En se plissent.  
  
"Des fois je m'inquiète de ta santé mentale, tu sais.", finit-il par dire.  
"... ça fait longtemps que je me préoccupe plus de la tienne, mais merci quand même."

Noi pousse un long soupir.  
Pour en arriver à parler à En de ses soucis, c'est qu'elle a vraiment touché le fond.

"Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, non ?  
\- Ben non, j'suis sûre que j'ai raison.  
\- Oui, enfin, s'il a pas envie, tu vas pas le forcer, non plus.  
\- Mais il en a envie, il fait juste son chiant. Et là il m'a baratinée et je me retrouve au point mort.  
\- T'es vraiment sûre qu'il en a envie ?", demande Chôta, qui semble avoir une idée derrière la tête.  
"Quasiment.  
\- Alors fais semblant de laisser tomber.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu vas le voir, tu lui dis "sempai, vous aviez raison, c'est une trèèèès mauvaise idée"...  
\- ... il a jamais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée.  
\- Oui, mais c'est de la psychologie inversée, tu lui fais croire que toi t'en as plus envie du tout, il va se sentir con et revenir vers toi.  
\- Ou tout garder pour lui et rougir quand je le regarde. C'est Shin, hein.  
\- Hey, ton horoscope, il disait pas que ça devait s'arranger avec un combat ?", demande Ebisu qui suivait la conversation depuis le sol où elle joue avec Kikurage.  
"... 'tain, c'est vrai que toi t'étais au jus tout du long ! Et dire que j'te parlais de mon crush et que tu savais tout !", s'énerve Noi. "Mais, oui, ça disait un truc comme ça...  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'horoscope ?", demande Chôta.  
"A la fête des masques, mon horoscope me prédisait une déception amoureuse qui s'arrangerait avec un combat.  
\- Oh. Ben ça risque d'aller mieux lors d'un de vos prochains boulots, alors.  
\- ... ou alors ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu lui tapes dessus pour qu'il comprenne.", propose Ebisu.  
" ...... j'vais finir par en arriver là.", soupire Noi.

* * *

   
C'est à la fin d'une mission, alors qu'ils ont mis à terre une flopée de connards, que Noi a le déclic.  
Il est là, en train de raccrocher son marteau au mousqueton à sa ceinture, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'adrénaline dans les veines pour se prendre au jeu.  
Noi prend une longue inspiration et lui met une droite dans la figure qui le fait ricocher sur le mur d'à côté.

"Eh, oh, ça va plus ?!", s'exclame Shin en se tenant la joue. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- J'me suis souvenu combien c'était cool de vous affronter, alors comme là on est bien chauds, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire un petit round.  
\- Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant d'me taper dessus ?!  
\- J'me suis dit que vous seriez plus partant si j'vous énervais avant.  
\- 'tain, mais qui m'a donné une barjo pareille ? Tu me tapes dessus et après tu crois que j'vais t'écouter ?  
\- ... ça m'disait bien... He, en fait, vous savez, vous m'deviez une faveur, pour le dernier pari qu'on a fait. Ben voilà, ma récompense, c'est une baston !  
\- Sans déc ? Maintenant ?  
  
Elle monte ses poings, et le vise à nouveau, un peu plus lentement histoire qu'il puisse éviter.

"T'es vraiment pas possible...", ajoute-t-il en re-décrochant son marteau.  
"Ben alors ? Z'êtes en petite forme...", taquine-t-elle.  
  
Et il suffisait de ça pour le décider : dans l'instant, il revient au corps à corps et lui met son poing gauche dans le foie. Le marteau suit, Noi bloque et tente de faucher les pieds de Shin mais celui-ci s'est déjà retranché en arrière la garde levée.  
  
"Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te mettre, ma "petite forme".  
\- J'attends que ça !"  
  
Face à un adversaire coriace, Shin est en général plus stratège que bourrin mais aujourd'hui est très clairement une exception. Ses coups sont rapides, puissants, pas foncièrement maîtrisés, et sa garde négligée.  
Et pourtant, Noi n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus. Elle sait qu'il lui suffit d'un coup ou deux très bien placés pour s'en tirer à bon compte, mais elle n'arrive pas à le choper, n'arrive pas à l'atteindre à un endroit intéressant, n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme qu'il impose.  
Un coup de marteau à l'arrière du genou la fait tomber sur ses fesses et Noi reste à terre, surprise, alors que Shin s'écarte, essuyant le sang qui coule à la limite de son masque -probablement dû à un coup à la machoire qu'il a mal esquivé.  
  
"Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ça va pas si mal que ça.  
\- T'admets ta défaite ?  
\- Ma défaite ? A part salir mon fut', vous êtes pas arrivé à grand chose.", dit-elle en se relevant.  
  
Ce coup-ci, elle prend une bonne inspiration et en un pas se trouve quasiment dans sa garde, chope le col de sa veste et Shin a à peine le temps d'attraper ses poignets qu'elle le fait passer par-dessus son épaule, tête la première. Le sol qui était déjà à moitié défoncé s'écroule un peu plus sous la force de l'impact et Noi se prend les pieds, tombant à la renverse à côté du corps de Shin devenu inerte. Ses mains qui avaient enserré ses poignets n'offrent plus aucune résistance et sa tête retombe en arrière quand elle le soulève à nouveau par son col.

"... Shin ?"

Elle lui enlève son masque et voit qu'il est effectivement évanoui, la moitié de son visage rouge de sang.  
Elle pensait pas y être allée si fort.  
Elle se décale, enlève son masque et alors qu'elle allait souffler sa fumée sur lui, le marteau de Shin trouve sa joue, arrachant un bout de mâchoire et une bonne partie du visage de Noi. Elle s'écroule de touteson long alors qu'il se redresse.

"Tu l'as bien cherché, celui-là.", dit-il alors que la fumée de Noi sort par sa joue ouverte. "Allez, debout, on en a pas fini !"

Elle se relève mais son visage n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri. Elle sent la peau se reformer progressivement mais la fumée gêne encore sa vue.

"Alors, ce coup-ci, on règle vraiment la question de qui est le plus fort de nous deux, hmm ?", demande-t-elle, ne pensant pas que Shin pouvait en arriver là pour vouloir gagner.  
"La question se pose même pas !", dit-il avant de lui balancer un jet de fumée qu'elle évite tout juste pour mieux se prendre un coup de marteau, en plein dans l'oeil gauche. Elle réplique de suite, d'une manchette dans le creu du coude droit de Shin et elle sent l'articulation lâcher sous le coup. Les doigts de Shin s'ouvrent, le marteau tombe à terre et Shin jure en s'écartant.  
Très clairement, le nerf est affecté, Shin n'arrive à lever que lentement la main droite devant son visage, et ses doigts se replient difficilement en tremblotant.   
Contre n'importe quel adversaire, elle considèrerait déjà l'avoir emporté. Sa fumée finit son oeuvre sur son visage et elle se sent au top alors qu'en face, Shin a perdu et son arme, et son bras droit, sans parler de la marre de sang qui barre son oeil gauche et qui doit troubler sa vue.  
Mais c'est Shin, et Shin reste debout jusqu'au bout, revient quand son coeur a arrêté de battre et se bat avec la moitié de ses organes à l'extérieur s'il le faut. Et ce coup-ci, elle ne se fera pas avoir.  
C'est lui qui revient vers elle, se contentant de garder de la main droite, plaçant des coups rapides de la main gauche : précis, douloureux, et surtout ultra-chiants à contrer.  
Entre deux jabs, elle arrive à placer un coup de coude dans son ventre qui le pousse jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Il lui met un énième pain dans la figure, mais ce coup-ci un de ses doigts se prend dans une de ses boucles d'oreille et elle sent son lobe s'arracher au passage.  
Enervée au possible, elle arrive à attraper les poignets de Shin, qu'elle plaque au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur.

"Putain, elles coûtaient un bras, ces boucles d'oreilles !", crie-t-elle alors qu'elle sent le sang s'arrêter de couler dans son cou.  
"C'est dommage, elles t'allaient bien...", ricane Shin avant d'essayer de se libérer en plaçant un coup de genou, mais il a pas l'espace nécessaire pour que ça fasse plus que chatouiller Noi.  
"Ouais, et pour la peine, c'est fini. Je lâcherai plus tes poignets, j'suis trop près pour que tu puisses me donner un coup assez puissant pour me déloger avec les jambes... et t'as très clairement déjà le crâne fracturé donc j'te déconseille le coup de boule parce que ça te fera autrement plus mal qu'à moi."

Shin fait la moue, pousse sur ses bras pour essayer de se libérer et Noi se contente d'appuyer plus fort pour qu'il comprenne qu'il a perdu.

"Et voilà la conclusion : de nous deux, c'est moi la plus fo...", conclut-elle, mais au moment où elle finit sa phrase les lèvres de Shin se pose sur les siennes et Noi n'est pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce qui se passe.  
Bien que la coupure qui barre la lèvre inférieure de Shin soit refermée, ses lèvres ont le goût du sang.

"Shin...", murmure-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement. C'est pas qu'elle a pas envie de l'embrasser, mais il est quand même salement amoché. "... attends."

Profitant que l'emprise de Noi sur ses poignets se soit relâchée, Shin libère ses bras et attrape à son tour les mains de Noi et retourne leur position pour la plaquer contre le mur.

"Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.", dit-il, les sourcils froncés, se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent.

Malgré l'air sévère qu'il a, sa prise sur ses mains est lache et les doigts de sa main droite tremblent de plus en plus affreusement. Elle libère sans difficulté son poignet gauche, attrape sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte et souffle sa fumée dans sa bouche.

"Je sais très bien ce que je veux...", dit-elle en lui caressant la joue une fois son oeuvre finie. "Mais j'préfère quand t'es en bon état."

Il rougit, regarde ailleurs, et Noi se demande si l'interruption lui a pas laissé le temps de changer d'avis. Elle aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion tant qu'il était d'humeur, même s'il risquait une méchante commotion cérébrale.

"... Noi...", soupire-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière et en lâchant la main de Noi qu'il tenait encore.

Elle va pas le laisser se défiler comme ça.  
Elle attrape ses poignets à nouveau, lui sourit et les fait changer de place encore une fois... peut-être un peu trop violemment parce que l'arrière de la tête de Shin vient frapper le mur et son souffle est coupé court. Par contre, il ne rougit plus.  
Elle ressert son emprise sur ses poignets, se colle à lui, pose son front sur le sien.

Cette fois-ci, quand les lèvres de Shin retrouvent les siennes, elles n'ont plus le goût du sang.

* * *

  
"En fait, tu préférais la fille avec qui tu te battais à mort, pas celle avec laquelle tu flirtais...", commente Noi tout en se redressant dans le lit.  
"... c'est...", commence Shin, rougissant. "... non, c'est pas...  
\- En même temps, t'as toujours le coeur qui bat plus fort quand tu te fais taper dessus. A croire que t'aimes ça.  
\- ...... c'est bon, ça va. C'est un hasard si j'me suis décidé à ce moment.", ajoute-t-il, et son ton se durcit.  
"Bah... tu serais pas le premier que ça excite d'avoir mal.  
\- Ferme-la ou j't'étripe.  
\- Mais quoi ? Y a pas à avoir honte...", explique Noi en toute honnêteté. Après tout, vu la force qu'elle a, c'est peut-être mieux d'avoir un partenaire maso plutôt que l'inverse.  
  
Shin se redresse aussi, se frotte le front.  
  
" ... Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.", finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes.  
"Quoi ça ? La fumée d'amnésie ?  
\- Ca aussi, oui, mais je parlais de sortir avec toi.  
\- ... parce qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ?  
\- ...... t'es vraiment un cas irrécupérable ou tu le fais exprès ?  
\- Ben avec toi j'préfère pas trop espérer, hein.  
\- ... hein ?  
\- J'veux dire... j'suis très contente d'en être arrivé à te ramener dans mon lit, mais te connaissant, je sais bien que ça veut pas dire que ça ira plus loin.  
\- Plus loin ? Y a un "plus loin" que ce qu'on vient de faire ?  
\- Ben, hmm, tu vois, quoi.  
\- ... nan. Nan, désolé, mais tu m'as complètement perdu, là.  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les parties de jambes en l'air, c'est cool -d'ailleurs on remet ça quand tu veux-, mais moi je veux bien plus... du genre baiser sur le front, déclaration d'amour et... et je me doute très fort que c'est juste pas ton truc."  
  
Shin fait une moue terrible avant de répondre.  
  
"C'est pas mon truc. Mais faire ce qu'on vient de faire sans rien derrière... c'est pas mon truc non plus.", ajoute-t-il, les joues rosies.  
"Shin...  
\- ... hm ?  
\- Tu... tu regrettes pas, hein ?  
\- Nan. Nan, "regretter", c'est pas le bon terme. A la limite, je m'inquiète, mais je regrette pas.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes ?  
\- Hm, si ça tourne pas rond comme ça, ce genre de truc.  
\- ... j'comprends."  
  
Shin semble perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de la regarder à nouveau.  
  
"Noi, tu... enfin, tu sais que je tiens à toi, hein ?  
\- ... bien sûr que j'le sais.  
\- ...... bon. Parce que c'est... c'est vrai, je tiens à toi, hein.", dit-il, peu assuré, mais en même temps il attrape sa main dans la sienne et Noi se sent fondre à ce geste.  
  
Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, ferme les yeux. Sa peau est chaude contre la sienne.  
  
"... Noi ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- ... il est super tard, En va finir par se demander si on s'est pas fait buter pendant la mission.  
\- Qu'il se fasse des idées, j'suis bien, là.  
\- Tu veux que j'y aille seul ?  
\- Imbécile.  
\- J'voulais t'éviter de t'lever, c'était sympa, non ?  
\- J'm'en fous de me lever, j'ai juste envie de te garder près de moi. T'as la peau super chaude, c'est agréable.  
\- ... dis pas des trucs comme ça.", répond Shin en regardant délibérément ailleurs.  
"Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça me met mal à l'aise.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que déjà j'imaginais pas être un jour à poil dans ton lit, donc si en plus t'en rajoutes un paquet genre collante et amoureuse, j'vais me sentir encore plus mal."  
  
Noi s'écarte en rigolant doucement.  
  
"Bon, ben si on a atteint ta limite, t'as raison, autant se rhabiller et aller voir En. Puis j'ai la dalle.  
\- Noi, je... enfin... j'suis pas foncièrement à l'aise, là, maintenant, mais... mais ça viendra. Enfin, si on continue sur cette voie-là.  
\- Ca veut dire que j'peux espérer un baiser sur le front et une déclaration d'amour dans un avenir lointain ?  
\- J'viens de te dire que je tiens à toi !  
\- Et ça m'a rendue toute chose, recommence quand tu veux."  
  
Shin attrape sa chemise au pied du lit, un sourire renfrogné aux lèvres.  
  
"OK, je note bien : quand je veux.  
\- Te retiens pas trop longtemps.  
\- Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te faire mijoter, tu l'as bien cherché.  
\- Pff. Embrasse-moi au moins avant de te lever.  
\- Peut-être si tu demandes gentiment."  
  
Noi attrape sa taille, tire vers elle et parvient à le déstabiliser assez pour qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec elle.  
  
"La violence ça peut pas marcher à chaque fois...", explique Shin le sourire aux lèvres avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue et de se lever du lit.  
  
"Moi j'ai l'impression que ça marche plutôt bien"  
 


	19. Epilogue

Ce soir, comme tant d'autres soirs, ils rentrent d'une mission et décident de bouffer ensemble. __  
A peine entré chez elle, Shin prend la meilleure place (qu'il a déjà eu le culot d'appeler "sa" place comme si c'était lui qui habitait là et qu'il avait fourni le mobilier) et décide de quoi manger.  
  
"Pizza ?  
\- T'as déjà le dépliant en main, ça me ferait mal au cœur de te contredire à ce stade.", dit Noi parce qu'elle invite, et quand elle l'invite, elle le laisse choisir de bon cœur.  
"Combien on en prend ?  
\- Quatre ? Cinq ?  
\- Cinq ? Ca va suffire ? J'pense qu'il vaudrait mieux six quand même. Au pire ça te fera le petit-déj de demain.  
\- Perso je bouffe pas de pizza froide au petit-déj, mais si tu comptes être encore là demain au petit-déj, oui, pourquoi pas...  
\- Va pour six, alors.", conclut Shin sans même relever l'insinuation (même pas un léger rougissement, Noi en est presque déçue) avant de replonger son nez dans le menu.  
"Elles sont à combien ?", demande Noi en regardant le dépliant par-dessus l'épaule de Shin pour avoir la réponse à sa question. "Euh, en fait, si on en prend six j'aurai pas de quoi payer.  
\- Ah ben super, tu m'invites à bouffer et c'est moi qui doit raquer ?  
\- C'est bon, il manque presque rien.", répond Noi en recomptant ce qu'il y a dans son porte-monnaie. "Tu peux faire un effort et compléter.  
\- J'suis venu les mains vides, moi. J'pensais que tu m'nourrirais.  
\- J'suis sûre qu'avec la petite monnaie que t'as toujours en poche on a le compte. J'vais quand même pas ressortir pour une pizza que tu mangeras tout seul demain matin.  
\- A une époque révolue où tu me respectais, tu serais ressortie.  
\- C'est pas une question de respect, et comme tu l'as très bien dit, c'est une époque révolue... T'as d'autres avantages à la place maintenant.", dit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.  
"... mouais.", repond Shin, peu convaincu.  
  
Il trifouille dans sa poche, sort sa petite monnaie et deux bouts de papier qui y traînent qu'il pose devant lui sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
"Ca fera le compte ?  
\- Ouip, c'est bon.", commence Noi alors qu'elle ramasse les pièces pour les ajouter à sa main. "... est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?", demande-t-elle en attrapant l'un des papiers.  
"Quoi ça ?"  
  
Noi déplie le papier et fait un grand sourire.  
  
"Vous êtes à deux doigts du bonheur ! Amour : L'amour de votre vie est à côté de...  
\- Rends-moi ça !", s'exclame Shin en attrapant sa main (et ce coup-ci, c'est bon, il rougit).  
"C'est bon, pas besoin de m'arracher le bras, j'te le rends.", dit Noi en s'exécutant.  
"Ca se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des gens.  
\- Déjà, c'était sur ma table et puis, bon, je l'avais déjà vu, hein.  
\- ...  
\- Shin ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Est-ce que t'y crois ?  
\- A quoi ? ... Aux horoscopes ?", demande-t-il en fixant le papier dans ses mains, les joues toujours cramoisies.  
"... à ce qu'il y a écrit sur le tien.  
\- ...... tu sais, c'est quand même écrit par des diables, ces machins....", reprend Shin au bout de quelques instants en remettant l'horoscope en poche. Ses yeux se relèvent vers Noi et sa bouche esquisse un sourire. "Alors j'pense que ça peut pas être faux.  
\- ......... j'espère que tu vas pas crever cette année.  
\- Pour l'instant, la seule personne qui a manqué de me buter, c'était toi, hein."  
  
Noi se met à rire. Elle avait oublié ce détail.  
  
"C'est pas faux. Bon ben tu seras sûrement tranquille pour le reste de l'année, alors.  
\- Faut croire... Et toi, il disait quoi, ton horoscope ?", demande Shin, en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.  
"Que j'arriverais à conclure en te tapant dessus.  
\- ...... c'est ultra-spécifique, comme conseil.  
\- Hm, mais c'était vrai.  
\- Y avait vraiment écrit ça ?  
\- Oui, enfin, en langage horoscope, genre "vos amours réalisées lors d'un combat", tu vois le style.  
\- Je vois surtout que ça disait pas que t'avais besoin de me taper dessus, oui...", râle-t-il, et Noi encercle ses épaules de ses bras.  
"Shin ?  
\- ...hm ?  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Mouais.  
\- Tu me le dis aussi ?  
\- Nan.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Mieux vaut que je le dise pas et que ce soit vrai que l'inverse."


End file.
